Unusual Happenings
by FinchelFeet1
Summary: It's 2022. Finn and Rachel are living together in New York and they're having a 4-year-old kid called Sophia. Rachel has a busy Broadway career and Finn is a geography teacher at a high school in NY, but he wants something else. They are not married yet, but they are engaged and their wedding day is in 3 weeks, but the last weeks don't go so well…
1. Chapter 1

'I'm home!' Rachel stepped into her house. 'Mommy!' said Sophia and ran to her mom. Rachel picked her up and said: 'Hey Soph, where's daddy?' 'He's upstairs. He's calling somebody.' 'Thank you honey. I'll talk to him later. Guess what we're going to eat?' said Rachel. 'Fries from the McDonalds?' asked Sophia. 'No, sorry. Mommy is going to cook spaghetti! Delicious, right?' 'I don't like spaghetti!' 'I know, but you're daddy and I do find it delicious.' Rachel put Sophia on the ground. Sophia suddenly cries. 'I don't want spagettiiiii! I want to go to the McDonalds!' 'Well… maybe daddy will take you to the McDonalds tomorrow. I'm at uncle Kurt and uncle Blaine's then. But you have to ask him, ok?' asked Rachel. 'Okay mommy. I love you.' 'I love you too.'

Finn came a few minutes later downstairs. 'Hey daddy, will you please take me to the McDonalds tomorrow?' asked Sophia directly. 'Haha, you wise little girl. I have to think about that.' 'Hey Finn, who were you calling?' asked a curious Rachel. 'Hey Rachel, have you had a busy day today?' 'Finn, you're ignoring my question!' 'Sorry, what have you just asked?' Rachel sighed. 'You have heard me, blockhead!' Sophia interrupted them. 'Daddy, why does mommy yell at you?' 'That doesn't matter. Go to your room. Play with your dolls or whatever. I'll call you when we're going to eat, ok?' asked Finn. 'Okay.' Sophia went upstairs. 'So. Who were you calling?' 'Hmpf… Puckerman. He and Sam and 2 others are having a band, and I've told him I want to join.' said Finn. 'You've got to be kidding me! You're receiving more money as a teacher than a band member does! Wake up Finn!' said Rachel. 'But I… I'd love to be a band member! Being a geography teacher is just… absolutely not my thing. And the band's called "Turbo Python", it's a great name, isn't it?' 'Oh really. Finn, you're NOT going to do this! Not now, not EVER!' yelled Rachel and stormed out of their house. Finn ran to the door. 'But I've already resigned my job as a teacher!' yelled Finn. Rachel, standing on the other side of the streets, yelled: 'Sucks for you, Finn!' Then she rushed away in the direction of Kurt and Blaine's house. Finn wanted to follow her, but then Sophia still would be in the house. Alone. Finn closed the door and dumped on the couch. Then Sophia came downstairs. 'Oh hey Sophia.' 'Hey daddy, where's mommy?' 'She rushed away. I don't know what to do…' 'Sing to her!' said Sophia. 'Well, that's a good idea, but when and where?' 'I don't know. I'm just 4 years old.' 'Aww, come here little kiddo. I need a hug.' said Finn. Sophia smiled, ran to Finn, jumped on his lap and hugged him. 'I love you daddy.' 'I love you more' said Finn. 'No! I love YOU more!' said Sophia. 'No Soph, I love YOU more!' This went on for like hours and then they fell into sleep…

Rachel was standing in front of Kurt and Blaine's house. She knocked on the door and Kurt opened. 'Hey Rach, I thought you would come tomorrow...' 'Can I come in?' said Rachel and sobbed. 'Yes, sure. What's wrong?' asked Kurt. 'Nothing…' 'Rachel, I know you very well. There's something going on. You have to tell me. We're BFF's, remember?' Rachel smiled for a second and said: 'It's Finn. He resigned his job as a teacher and now he wants to join Noah and Sam's band. He'll never get as much money as he had received when he was a teacher.' 'Oh. But you're earning enough money, aren't you? And maybe, if the band is going to be popular, Finn earns more money. I mean, Blaine and I have a problem now… Please sit down and I'll tell you.' said Kurt seriously. 'Oh okay.' Rachel sat down. 'Blaine and I want to adopt a baby. But…' Rachel interrupted Kurt. 'Amazing! But what's the problem?' 'I was going to say it, just wait for it.' said Kurt. 'Err… sorry. Tell me please.' said Rachel. 'Well, we haven't got enough money. Blaine auditioned for many things. Musicals, tv shows, everything, but he never managed to get through this things, so he couldn't earn any money. It goes very well at my work, you know, at Vogue, but I've never got promotion.' said Kurt. 'So that means I'm not better than the others are. Damn it. But to get things straight, we don't know what to do.' 'You're in a tricky situation. But it's not your fault, it's Blaine's. I have to give him a speech. Where is he?' Rachel looked around. 'He's upstairs, but Rachel, it isn't…' Kurt couldn't finish the sentence before Rachel was upstairs.

'Blaine, where are you?!' yelled Rachel while she was opening doors. When she opened the last door, she saw Blaine. He was painting. 'Blaine! I have to talk to you!' 'Oh hi Rachel. Are you ok?' 'You have to find a job! Kurt is hopeless because he really wants to adopt a baby and he thinks it is the fault of both of you, but no! It's YOUR fault! Why are you staying so calm and why are you still painting?! Look at me! I'll say this right into your face: If you haven't found a job in one week, I'll NEVER talk to you anymore, do you understand?' 'You have problems with Finn, isn't it?' asked Blaine. 'DO YOU UNDERSTAND?' said Rachel again. 'So yes, you have. Your behavior says enough. And nobody asked me if I wanna adopt a baby… But yes, I want to. But mostly because of Kurt, he wants it so badly. But Rachel, I'm tired of auditioning over and over again. I won't search for a job this week, so stop talking to me. Or do you want to break your self-made rules?' Rachel gave a deep sigh, turned around and walked away. While she went downstairs, she got a text message from Finn. Rachel opened it. She read: "_Hi, Come at 8.30 pm to the New York Perform Bar" _Rachel smiled. Finn actually never was very mysterious... 'Kurt! Kurt! You have to read this.' Rachel showed him the message. 'Should I go?' Kurt read it. 'Yes of course!' he said. 'Will you please come with me then?' said Rachel. 'I have to think about that… What if Finn… No. You have to go alone. Sorry.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, this site didn't work for a few days for me. Here is chapter 2, I hope you'll enjoy. Please review xoxo**

It's time. Rachel walked to the New York Perform Bar. She didn't know what to expect. When she walked into the bar, it was very busy. She wasn't able to see Finn, even though he's so tall. But then, suddenly all the lights went out and there was Finn, standing on the stage with a spotlight shining on his beautiful face, with a mic in his hand. 'Hey Rachel, I don't know where you are exactly, but I do know you are here. So, this song is meant for you, because you're the most wonderful human on this planet.' "Bad Day" by Daniel Powter began to play and while Finn was singing Rachel walked automatically closer to the stage. Then they made eye contact. Rachel climbed on the stage and joined the singing. For a second she realized everybody was staring at them like zombies, but she didn't care.

When they finished the song, someone screamed: 'Wooohooo awesome!' and then suddenly everybody applauded. 'I have to talk to you Finn.' said Rachel and took him outside. 'I'm not going to forgive you for 100%, but I'll give you a second chance. I wanna make a deal. You may join the band, but it has to be popular before summer, ok?' 'Really? Holy moly, Rachel! I can't thank you enough!' Finn hugged Rachel. 'Wait. Where's Sophia?' asked Rachel.

'I can't believe you called your 15 year old niece to babysit.' said Rachel when they opened the door of their house and walked in. 'Sophia, Nicole, where are you?' yelled Finn. Silence followed. 'I've always known teenagers like Nicole can't babysit! I'm going to search upstairs, will you look here please?' asked Rachel. 'Ok I'll do it, but you have to kiss me at first. Or at least hug. I'm your fiancé, remember?' said Finn. Rachel sighed, walked to him, gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

While they were searching for Sophia and Nicole, they sang "Where Have You Been" by Rihanna.

A few minutes later Rachel came downstairs and said: 'I've searched everywhere. Can't find them. What about you?' she asked. Finn walked from the kitchen away and looked at Rachel. 'No. I trusted Nicole.' said Finn and put his head down. 'Finn! If they have been kidnapped or whatever, it's your fault! NEVER trust people under 16 years anymore, do you understand?' 'I'm so sorry! The last time when Nicole babysat everything went right and Sophia loved her!' Finn sobbed. 'Come here.' said Rachel and opened her arms wide. Finn hugged her like she was a teddy bear. 'Okay, here's what we're gonna do.' said Rachel when they finished the hugging. 'We're going to the police and then everything is going to be alright.' 'I hope so.' said Finn. 'Hey, be a little positive, ok?' said Rachel and fetched her shoes, walked to the couch and sat on it and then, she suddenly saw something. A yellow notice paper was lying on the table. 'What's this?' she said and took it, and read it; "_Hello Finn and Rachel. I've taken Sophia with me to the McDonalds. I'll be back around 7 pm. Xoxo Nicole." _'Oh my! Finn, you are the one who searched downstairs! Why didn't you see it?' 'Hello, you where downstairs for a while before you went upstairs to search, remember? So I'm not the only one who's blind today. I'm tired of being blamed by you. You aren't mistake-less Rachel, but for me, you're perfect.' said Finn. Rachel blushed and kissed him. Then suddenly the doorbell rang. 'Thank you. You're perfect to me too.' she said and walked to the door and opened it. She shocked. It weren't Nicole and Sophia. It was Brody. Brody Weston.

'So, why are you here?' said Finn when he, Rachel and Brody were sitting on the couch. 'Because I wanna apologize about what happened a few years ago. I'm happy for you and Finn and I hope I can come to your wedding.' said Brody. 'How do you…- No. I can't take your apology. What you've done… it's just… I can't see you anymore. Disappear out of my life.' said Rachel. 'I am really, really sorry about what happened back then, but I was so young, and now, I'm a grown man. And I have a girlfriend.' said Brody. 'Good for you.' said Finn and the doorbell rang again. Finn ran to the door and opened it. 'Sophia! I missed you sweetie!' said Finn when he saw her sitting on Nicole's shoulders. 'Come in, you two.'

'Nicole?' said Brody when Finn, Nicole and Sophia came into the living room. 'Brody?' said Nicole. 'Wait. Is Nicole your girlfriend?' asked Rachel to Brody and laughed loudly. 'NO!' he said. 'She's my ex-girlfriend!' 'But… Nicole's 15 and you're like… an elderly man towards you.' said Finn. 'Not really… he's 28 years old now I guess…' said Nicole. '29.' said Brody. 'What's happening here?' asked Sophia. 'Nothing Sophia. Do you want to sit on my lap?' asked Rachel. 'Yes mommy.' said Sophia and did that. 'We met in the New York Perform Bar 2 years ago, and I thought he was 20 and he thought I was 17.' said Nicole. 'After that, we started dating.' said Brody. 'But he broke up with me because he was in love with someone else.' said Nicole. 'Well eh… uhm… I was still in love with you Rachel, but after that break-up I fell in love with a girl called Josie.' said Brody. 'You broke up with Nicole because of ME?' said an angry Rachel. 'Oh, I got a text from Josie.' said Brody, ignoring Rachel's question. 'Read it out loud if you dare!' said Nicole. 'Fine. "_Hi Brody. I don't care about you anymore. You just left without saying anything…" _What?' 'Read further, mister Weston!' said Rachel. 'Ok. "_And I've got the idea you're in love with someone else. Bye. Josie. Oh and by the way, I'm NEVER EVER going back to you." _No Josie! C'mon!' said Brody disappointed. 'Haha! Why she has got the idea you're in love with someone else?' asked Nicole. 'Because… I'm actually still in love with you, Rachel. Do you wanna be my girlfriend?' asked Brody. 'NO WAY!' said Rachel. 'But… oh. Nicole, do you…' said Brody, but Nicole interrupted him. 'No! You're a big dirty player!' said Nicole. 'And we are never ever getting back together!' said Nicole and Rachel exactly at the same time. 'High-five!' said Rachel to Nicole. She high-fived Rachel. 'Yeah girl!' 'Huh? I'm not a player! I just want a girlfriend and…' said Brody but everybody ignored him and started to sing "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift to him. When they had finished the song, Rachel just had one thing to say: 'And now, disappear Brody! I never wanna see you again! And no, you're still not allowed to come to the wedding, do you get that?' screamed Rachel. 'Yeah, but…' Brody tried to say something, but Nicole interrupted him. 'Fuck off Brody!' 'Ok, ok, I'll go! I don't even want to see you anymore. You're bitches!' Brody cried while he ran out of the Finchel-house. 'Thank you Nicole.' said Rachel. 'You're welcome.' 'Weren't you a little bit too hard against Brody?' asked Finn. 'Yeah, maybe a little bit, but it's his own fault!' said Nicole. 'Finn, I don't think so. I want to marry you, and nobody else, remember?' said Rachel, and that made Finn smile. 'I am tired, mommy.' said Sophia. 'Yeah, it's bedtime for you, little girl! And I think mommy's tired too, so I'll put you in bed, ok?' asked Finn. 'Uhmmm… ok.' said Sophia. 'Bye Nicole, bye mommy, good night!' 'Bye sweetie. See you tomorrow!' said Rachel. 'Sweet dreams, Soph!' said Nicole. Finn took Sophia with him upstairs and Nicole and Rachel had a little talk and then Nicole went home. 'Bye!' said Nicole and closed the door. Rachel walked with the stairs upstairs. 'Finn, where are you?' she whispered. 'I'm here, in our bedroom.' whispered Finn, but a little bit too loud. Rachel walked into their bedroom and said: 'I forgot you can't whisper.' She laughed and looked at Finn. His hair was all messed up, he wore red pajama trousers and the most striking thing was that he wasn't wearing a shirt… and had abs! 'OMG Finn! Since when have you went to the gym?' said Rachel with her eyes wide open. Finn smiled. 'Do you like it?' asked Finn. 'YES! May I touch it, please, sexy Finny?' asked Rachel exited. '… Yes. I've worked on these abs for you, honey.' 'Aww, sweet!' Rachel felt his abs. 'Wow! So much better than Brody's! But remember, I love you because you're Finn Hudson, not because of these beautiful abs.' 'Thank you Rach! Now let's go to bed.' 'But it isn't even nine o'clock and… Aha I get it. You want me to take my clothes off…' 'Maybe…' said Finn and took his pajama trousers off and stepped in the bed. Rachel smiled, took her clothes off and jumped in bed too. And yeah, then they made love…


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Please keep reviewing. **

Today it's Monday. But it isn't just Monday, no, it's a special day. It's Sophia's first school day! 'Hey Finn, shall I bring her?' asked Rachel. 'Errr... I'm sorry, but I promised Sophia I'll bring her.' said Finn. 'Let's bring her together, ok, hero?' 'Where's a hero?' asked Finn with a lovely dumb face. 'You crazy, YOU are a hero. You are MY hero.' said Rachel. Finn smirked and blushed. 'I thought you're hero was Barbra.' 'Yeah, haha… Well, you too. And Celine of course.' Rachel kissed Finn, he kissed back. Suddenly Sophia appeared. 'Stop kissing! We have to go!' Finn and Rachel stopped, laughed and took Sophia with them to her school.

When they were arriving at the school, they were exactly on time, because the school bell rang. Finn, Sophia and Rachel walked hand in hand (in order) through the school halls. 'What's the name of her teacher?' asked Finn to Rachel. 'Miss Alexa Meyer.' 'I hope she's nice.'

A few minutes later, Finn, Rachel and Sophia walked into the classroom. 'Hello, my name is Alexa Meyer.' The teacher looks at Sophia. 'And what's your name?' 'Sophia.' says Sophia. 'Well Sophia, you can call me Miss Alexa, ok?' said Alexa. She looks at Finn and Rachel. 'And you two can call me just Alexa, ok? Not Miss Murphy or whatever.' 'Okay! My name is Rachel and this is my fiancé Finn Hudson. We're Sophia's parents.' said Rachel. 'I already thought that, haha.' said Alexa laughing. 'Miss… eh I mean Alexa, may we stay here a few hours to see how Sophia plays with other children and stuff?' asked Finn. 'Well… you're actually not allowed to. Sorry.' said Alexa. 'But it's Sophia's first school day! And we wanna see if you're a good teacher too. And if you're not letting us in, I am going to the principal of this school and…' Alexa interrupted Rachel. 'You don't even know where the principal's office is, so you could never find it. But ok. One of you can stay here for 30 minutes, and the other one has to go.' Finn and Rachel looked at each other. 'I'll stay here.' said Finn. 'No Finn, I want to stay! I'm Sophia's mother!' said Rachel. 'Err… hello, I'm her father!' Suddenly Sophia starts to cry. 'Aww sweetie, are you ok?' asked Alexa and picked her up. 'I just don't want mummy and daddy to fight, because I love them and… they have to stay together. Forever.' said Sophia. 'I'll go.' said Rachel. 'No I-…' Finn saw Sophia's look. 'Ok. Sorry Soph. We love you. And each other. I'll stay.' said Finn. 'Bye Finn, bye Sophia… and oh, bye Alexa.' said Rachel, walked away and texted Kurt if he wants to drink Starbucks coffee with her. At the most popular Starbucks shop in town.

'So, that Alexa is kind of a bitch!' said Kurt when he and Rachel were at Starbucks. 'Yeah, she reminds me of miss Cassandra July, but Alexa is not THAT bad. But yes, I don't like her. At all.' said Rachel. 'And has Blaine already found a job?' 'No, but he is going to audition tomorrow, for the main part of a brand new musical called "Nightbird." So if he doesn't get the part, I'm going to be furious at the judges.' said Kurt. 'Hell yeah, Blaine's perfect for that! But what if he doesn't get it?' said Rachel. Kurt didn't answer and stared out the window. 'HELLO?!' said Rachel and waved in front of Kurt's face. 'Look! Isn't that Quinn?' Rachel followed Kurts view and saw her too. 'Yes! She's coming this way!.' Quinn walked into Starbucks and she didn't see Kurt and Rachel at first, but a few minutes later, after she ordered her coffee, she recognized them. 'Hey Rachel and Kurt!' said Quinn and seated herself next to them. 'Hello Quinn! What are you doing here in New York?' asked Kurt. 'Well, I have a relative who's living in the neighborhood of the Big Apple, so I thought why shouldn't I visit New York again?' 'Great! How are you? Do you have a job or something?' asked Rachel. 'I'm fine. I work in a shoe store and in my free time I go to dance class. But this isn't exactly what I want.' said Quinn. 'Do you have a boyfriend? Rachel told me a few weeks ago you had one.' said Kurt. 'Yes, back then I had a boyfriend, yes. His name was Joseph. I knew him from dance class. But he cheated on me, and now I'm single. But I really want a new BF, because I'm already 28 years old, and time goes fast, you know. How are you two?' said Quinn. 'We're fine too. It's Sophia's first school day today, but Finn and I don't like the teacher already. We were not allowed to stay both, so I am here now, and Finn is still there, probably. Had I already texted you Blaine is going to audition for a musical called "Nightbird"?' asked Rachel. 'Rachel! You're not supposed to tell everything about my life to Quinn!' said Kurt angry. 'I don't tell EVERYTHING!' said Rachel. 'Well I'm pretty sure you told Quinn about Blaine and my money problems and stuff…' '….Yeah that's-' 'And that Blaine and I want to adopt a baby…' 'Yes, but-' 'And that Blaine doesn't earn money and that he has to find a job or whatever…' 'Yes, I understand, but-' 'Shut up, you too!' said Quinn to Kurt and Rachel. 'Let's go outside. The people here must think we're crazy.' The three of them silently walk out of Starbucks and took a seat on a bench. 'Rachel, say sorry to Kurt. Kurt, tell me about your job. It's the only thing Rachel hadn't told me yet.' said Quinn. 'Sorry Kurt. I-' Rachel couldn't finish the sentence, because Kurt interrupted her. 'No problem. Don't tell EVERYTHING about my life anymore, ok?' asked Kurt. 'Deal. And by the way, I knew I forgot something to tell you about Kurt, Quinn, so now I know what exactly.' said Rachel. 'Well Quinn, I still work at Vogue, and everything goes great, but it takes so long to come on the top, you know. I hope I'll get promotion soon. I badly need it. But Blaine and I are happy together, and that's what really counts.' said Kurt wisely. 'Oh ok. Yes you're right.' said Quinn, not really knowing what to say. 'Hey Quinn, I told you a few days ago Finn's going to join a band, right?' asked Rachel Quinn. 'Yes, on Skype.' she said. 'Well, Sam and Puck are also in that band. They practice in a building a few streets further, so if you want to talk to these two, I'll bring you there.' said Rachel. 'Thanks for the offer. Yeah I think I like that idea. And they're probably still nice, so maybe I'll ask one of them out on a date at a bar in New York.' said Quinn. 'Oow please, choose the New York Perform Bar! You have a stage there!' said Kurt. 'Thank you for the suggestion, Kurt. Now could we go?' said Quinn and they left.

'Who's better for Quinn? Sam or Puck? I don't know.' said Rachel while she and Kurt are waiting in front of the building where the band practices. 'I don't know either. Sam is sweeter, but Puck knows Quinn better… I think. She has to choose.' said Kurt. 'Quinn has to hurry, we're already standing here for like…' Rachel looks at her watch. '35 minutes.' 'Well, if she isn't back in 5 minutes, we're going inside, okay?' asked Kurt. 'Good idea.' Rachel looks at her phone. 'Hey, I have a message.' said Rachel and opened it. 'It's Finn's. He asks how late I'll be home. He wants to talk about something.' 'Something happened between you too?' asked Kurt. 'No! Not at all! I don't get it. I'll text him back that I don't know when I'll be home and why we have to talk.' said Rachel and did what she just said. 'Ask if I can come with ya.' said Kurt. 'Ok.' said Rachel and put that too in her text message and sent it. 'Oh gosh, Quinn, where are you?' 'Let's go inside.' suggested Kurt. 'How? We don't have keys and this place hasn't got a doorbell.' said Rachel. 'Let's do it the old way.' said Kurt and knocked on the door. Nobody opened it. 'Ok, this is creepy.' said Rachel. 'Look, there's a big window which is open!' said Kurt. 'No! I'm NOT going to go through that window! I'm a lady, Kurt!' yelled Rachel. Kurt looked arrogant at Rachel. 'Do you think I'm going to like it? We have to go in! Think about what could happen with Quinn!' 'But Sam and Puck are in here!' said Rachel. 'So what? You never know.' said Kurt. 'Ok, ok, I'll do it. Let's go then!' Rachel climbed through the window, followed by Kurt. They looked around. It was a kitchen. A little one. 'A kitchen at a band practice place? Well ok. Weird though. It must have been Noah's idea.' said Rachel. 'Yes that must be true, Rach, but we have to hurry, remember?' said Kurt. 'Okay, let's go through the door over there.' Rachel pointed at a red door at the end of the room. They saw the practice room when they came in, or it must be, because you could see instruments and mic's everywhere. But no Quinn, Sam or Puck here. 'Seriously, where are they?' asked Rachel and looks around. 'Sshh, I think I hear something… It sounds like… singing. The sound comes out of that room.' said Kurt and pointed at a green door in the left corner of the room. 'Let's go then!' said Rachel. When they were opening the door, Sam, Puck and Quinn immediately stopped with singing. They were sitting on a couch and all three hold a glass with red wine. 'Quinn, have you already made your decision? We have to go!' said Rachel, as friendly as possible. 'I-I can't choose. Theeese boys are both so so friendly and hot and delicious and charming…' said Quinn drunken and smelled at Sam and Puck. 'And they smell really good! I think I choose both.' 'Quinn, no! You're NOT going to choose, not now. You're drunk. Let's go.' said Rachel. 'How many glasses of red wine did she drink?' asked Kurt Sam and Puck. 'Many, maaaaaany, right Quinny?' said Puck, who was clearly drunk too. 'Sam?' asked Kurt hopefully. 'I don't know. More than 5 for sure. Puck and Quinn did a game with the wine, but I didn't. I only drank 1 glass wine, and that's it. I think Puck drank like 8 or more glasses of wine, not normal!' said Sam. 'Thank you Sam. Take care of Puck. We're taking Quinn with us.' said Kurt. 'Why did nobody open the door by the way? We had to climb through the kitchen window!' Rachel looked at Sam. 'We didn't hear someone knocking, but Rachel, the front door is NEVER locked!' said Sam and laughed, followed by Quinn and Puck. 'That's just…' Rachel couldn't find the right word and frowned. 'Whatever. We go now.' Kurt grabbed Quinn's arm and dragged her away from Sam and Puck, out of the building, followed by Rachel. 'That… wasss… FUN!' said Quinn. Rachel sighed and looked at her phone. A text from Finn appears. He texted: "_Please come alone. Private is private. Xoxo your future husband." _Rachel showed it to Kurt. 'I'll go to my place and take Quinn with me, ok? Finn was pretty clear.' Kurt looked with a serious face at Rachel. 'Yes, right. Let's go home.'

**You liked it? Do you think this could happen for real if Glee would go on forever?** **Is the length of the chapters ok? Please tell me. I will probably post chapter 4 next weekend. Sorry if you can't wait ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here's the 4th chapter (a short one). Hope you like this one as well!**

When Rachel arrived home, Finn looked very worried. 'Hey Finny bear, where's Soph?' 'She's upstairs but-' Rachel interrupted Finn. 'I'm gonna say hi to her.' Rachel wanted to go upstairs, but Finn grabbed her arm and said: 'I need to tell you something. Sit down.' He was very serious. 'Is this about me being late? 'Cause if that's-' Finn interrupted Rachel. 'No, not at all. Sit down, Rach.' Rachel nodded and let herself fall on the couch and smiled at Finn. 'Tell me, sweetheart.' 'Eh… ok. Where should I begin…' Finn frowned and his face got as red as a tomato. 'At the beginning maybe?' Rachel laughed and immediately stopped laughing after Finn's serious face looking at hers. 'Ok, to tell a long story short, the classmates of Sophia-' Rachel interrupted Finn again. 'Ohgosh I totally forgot about Sophia's first school day! Sorry that I haven't asked how it went, hun.' Rachel looked at Finn whose head still was red and serious. 'Stop interrupting me, Rachel! Let me finish my story! Geez…' said Finn and waited a couple of seconds. Rachel looked at the ground and shut her mouth. 'Thank you.' Finn continued his story: 'Ok again. To tell a long story short; the classmates of Sophia hate her. Hate Sophia.' Rachel wanted to interrupt Finn immediately, but she saw his disappointed face and looked at the ground again. 'It's because she takes stuff from the other children away and throws things from other children down. A part of these children started crying and the other part were furious and punched Sophia. Soph is kinda like you, Rachel, and that isn't bad, but things shouldn't get out of hand.' Finn looked worried at Rachel, but she still stared at the ground. 'But Finn…' Rachel said when she finally looked at him again. 'YOU were there. You were there when those things happened!' Rachel frowned, looked at the ground again and back at Finn again. Silence followed for a few second. Well that was awkward. 'Yes I know. Me and that teacher tried to calm Sophia and those other children down, but it helped only for a few children. Not for our Soph. The teacher went all Lima heights on Sophia and… and I didn't know what to do, so I took Soph with me and we'd gone home.' said Finn. 'Thanks for listening, by the way. Must have been hard for you.' Finn was the one who was staring at the ground now. 'Finn… Why didn't you go to the principal?' Rachel sighed and actually understood it a bit, because he didn't know where the principal's office was. Silence again. 'I don't know. My brain was a mess because of all the children's screaming voices and crying. I didn't see another option.' Finn felt like crying, but he didn't want to. Rachel saw that he was sobbing and trying to keep his tears, so she hugged him and said: 'Please cry if you have to. Shake it out.' Finn let his tears stream down on his face. They held each other for like 30 minutes and then Rachel said: 'But Finn, it's not 100% your fault what happened at school. Only for like… 20%.' Finn thought about it. He agreed that he wasn't the only one. 'Who are the other 80%?' he asked. 'Well Finn, the other 80% are Sophia, the children, the teacher and… me.' Rachel knew Finn wouldn't agree, and she also knew he was going to say something, so she didn't wait for an answer. 'Sssh… It's because I'm her mom. I'm responsible for things like this. And she is like she is because of me. You even said it yourself.' 'What? No, that's not what I meant. And sweetheart, I am her dad, so I'm responsible too. Actually more, because I was there! Stop blaming yourself, ok Rach?' Finn looked straight in her beautiful big brown eyes. 'Yes, but-' Sophia, who walked down the stairway, interrupted her. 'Hello, what's going on?' Sophia looked at them with an innocent face. 'We have to tell her.' whispered Rachel in Finn's ear. 'Tell her what?' He didn't know what she was talking about. She wasn't pregnant again… right? Rachel face palmed. 'Sophia, what you did today at school… you can't do that anymore, do you understand?!' Rachel looked at Finn. He realized he had something to say. 'Err… yeah Soph, don't do it anymore.' Finn looked at Sophia. She looked very sad and suddenly started to cry. Finn looked at Rachel. 'Whát?' said Rachel, not understanding what he was trying to say. 'She always cries very fast. Don't you think she has that from you, little miss drama queen?' Finn smiled and Rachel had to laugh, but Sophia didn't stop crying. Rachel stopped her laughing, ran to Sophia and hugged her. Sophia still cried. Rachel did a step backwards because Sophia's crying became louder and louder. Now it was Finn's turn. He slowly walked to Sophia, hugged her and said: 'Soph, it's not only your fault. We're going to do something because of this case. Your teacher wasn't very nice to you, was she?' Finn smiled because Sophia didn't cry anymore. 'No.' said Sophia and looked at her parents. 'So, what are we going to do now?' She said it loud so Rachel could hear it either. 'Let's go to the principal!' said Finn and they all had to laugh because of Finn's enthousiasm.

20 minutes later they arrived at Sophia's school. The three of them walked in and wondered where they had to go. But, luckily enough, there was a cleaner who was cleaning the windows. 'Hello madam, can I ask you something?' Rachel looked nervously at the cleaner who didn't stop cleaning. 'Who the hell are you? What are you doing here? It's fuckin' half past seven in the EVENING!' The lady didn't sound nice AT ALL. Rachel did a step backwards because, well, you never know with ladies like this. 'We're here for Sophia, our daughter. We have to speak to the principal, could you…' Finn couldn't finish his sentence 'cause the lady interrupted him. 'Room 22. It's upstairs.' The lady finally stopped cleaning and looked at them. She wore a nameplate with the name "Isabella Dora Franklin" written on it. 'Thank you, Isabella.' Rachel nodded thankfully and while they were walking to the stairway they heard the lady yell: 'It's Isabella Dora! And now hurry!' Rachel turned around and said: 'Sorry… Isabella Dora.'

**Thanks for reading, new chapter coming soon. Keep reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here's chapter 5. Enjoy. Let me know what you think.**

When Finn knocked at the door of the principal's office, no one opened at first. Finn knocked harder. Then a small lady opened the door. 'Just wait a minute, Mister Josephson is a bit busy.' The lady had red hair, that reminded Rachel and Finn of Miss Pillsbury, the guidance counselor on the McKinley High School, which had been their high school in their past. They nodded. A few minutes later the lady opened the door again and said they were allowed to walk in now. They followed the lady. The office looked very clean and ordered. The walls were blue with white dots that makes you feel happy. 'Hello mister Josephson, we're Rachel and Finn Hudson. Well she is actually still Rachel Berry…' said Finn and thought about how stupid this sounded, but he went further. 'And Sophia, our daughter…' Finn pointed at his lovely daughter. 'goes here to school. I don't know if you've heard what happened today in her class, the class of Miss Meyer…' Finn looked at Mister Josephson and saw he frowned. 'Yes I heard about it. Your daughter is… well… a bit selfish. Please sit down.' The principal looked very serious. When Rachel and Finn just sat on their chairs, Sophia climbed on Rachel's lap. 'Why are you here? Did you guys want to ask me something about children with problems?' Mister Josephson still looked very serious. 'I don't like him.' whispered Sophia in Rachel's ear. Rachel kind of agreed. He's honest and caring, but the man had ugly glasses on his nose, grey, short hair and super big eyebrows. And he had a horrible voice. 'No, not at all. Sophia's teacher…' Mister Josephson interrupted Finn. 'Miss Meyer.' 'Right. She yelled and screamed at Sophia in an outrageous way! I was there, I saw it!' Finn hoped for a good answer. 'I don't know for sure if this is true. I'm going to call some parents of Sophia's classmates and when it turns out you're right, I'll call a substitute. Ok?' Mister Josephson looked at them all and they nodded. 'Ok now please leave the office. Miss Pond!' The lady with the red hear, clearly Miss Pond, came to him and they left the office.

The next morning Rachel brought Sophia to school and planned to stay there this day. The wedding of her and Finn was only one week away and Rachel was getting excited and nervous. Rachel brought Sophia in her class and saw there was another teacher. Obviously the substitute. The teacher turned around and Rachel saw him. The person of who she thought she'd never had to see again. No, not Brody. But Jesse St. James.

When Rachel and Sophia came home in the afternoon, Finn still was playing with his band at the practice building, but he would come home very soon. 'Mommy, can I wear a pink dress at your wedding?' Sophia jumped from excitement. 'Of course, Sophia! If that's what you want.' Rachel looked at Sophia whose brown eyes were sparkling. 'Yes! Of course! Then I'll be a princess!' Sophia put a big smile on her face. 'Well I'm probably going to feel me a princess too, when I'm wearing my brides dress.' Rachel imagined how a brides dress was going to look on her. She actually has worn one earlier, when she was going to marry Finn when she was in high school, but the wedding was cancelled because Quinn got a car accident. 'Is your dress pink too?' asked Sophia suddenly. 'No, it's gonna be white. I'm going to the wedding dress shop tomorrow to choose the right one, do you wanna come with me? Uncle Kurt will come too.' Rachel knew this wasn't really a good plan because Sophia probably will run all around the store by seeing all the dresses, but Kurt will probably something like that either because he loves clothes and picking the right thing for someone else. 'YES I DO!' Sophia jumped on the couch and kept on jumping. 'Okay princess Sophia, that's enough. Get off please.' Sophia did what Rachel said and they took place on the couch and watched tv.

A couple of minutes later Finn arrived. 'Hi my darlings!' He looked very happy, so something good must have happened. 'Hi sweetheart, something special happed today at your work?' Rachel knew the answer was yes, but she wanted to hear it from himself and of course what exactly. 'Well, we've written a fantastic song!' Finn's enthusiasm was clearly showing. 'And…?' Rachel waited. 'And Joanna and I-' Rachel interrupted Finn. 'Who's Joanna?' Finn smiled and said: 'One of the band the band are Sam, Puck, Joanna, Lucy and me. Don't worry, Joanna likes girls and Lucy is very shy. Let me finish my little story please.' Rachel nodded. 'Well, Joanna and I called somebody and we met him and gave him the music track and he wants us to record the song! He's the boss of Columbia Records! Isn't that great?!' Finn jumped from excitement and Rachel laughed because Sophia just did that too. 'That's fantastic, cupcake! Congrats!' Rachel hugged Finn and gave him a big, lovely kiss. 'Gross.' said Sophia and watched them while she was playing with her dolls. Finn and Rachel laughed. 'You're ever gonna kiss somebody too, sweetie! I'm very sure!' said Rachel. 'No! I'm not! I'm never going to kiss!' Sophia looked sort of angry and Finn and Rachel couldn't stop laughing.

'Finn, I'm going to the New York Perform bar in 5 minutes.' Rachel did her shoes on. 'What?! Finn looked surprised at Rachel. 'Why?' 'I'm going to speak with Sophia's new teacher.' Rachel didn't want to say his name. 'Why haven't you told me? And what's his name?' Finn looked disappointed. 'Sorry. I forgot his name.' lied Rachel. 'C'mon Rachel, tell his name! Do I know him?' Rachel sighed. She had to tell him. 'Yes. His name is…' She stopped a second because Finn looked straight in her eyes. 'Jesse St. James.' 'No way!' Finn was very shocked. 'You're not going!' Finn looked sad and angry at the same time. 'But he's very kind and grown up right now and you don't have to be afraid I'll fall in love with him again or whatever!' Rachel thought Finn was going to say she'd better stay home though, but instead of that, he said: 'Ok honey. Go if you trust him. I love you.' Rachel thought it was sweet of him and gave him a giant French kiss which took 7 minutes. 'Okay Finny bear, I really need to go now, bye! Don't forget to look if Sophia's still sleeping, ok?' Rachel walked to the front door. 'No, I won't. Have fun! Bye my love.' Finn watched how she closed the door and went upstairs, to see if Sophia still was sleeping. And yes, she was.

'Do you want something to order?' asked the waiter and looked at Rachel and Jesse. 'Yes please. A cappuccino for me and… What do you want Rachel?' Jesse looked at Rachel. 'Apple juice please.' she said. 'What she said.' Jesse remembers the last time he saw Rachel. At the National Show Choir Championship, in 2012. Well, that's a LONG time ago. The waiter wrote it down and walked away. 'Well, how are you?' Jesse stared in Rachel's brown eyes and felt something he didn't want to feel. Something called being in love. 'I'm fine, thanks for asking. I have an amazing Broadway career and Kurt and Blaine are living a few streets away from us…' Jesse interrupted her. 'Who are "us"?' Rachel laughed. 'Oh sorry, you didn't know that I live with Finn and Sophia, of course.' Jesse doubted if Sophia was Rachel's child or just another family member. He wanted to ask it, but Rachel told him herself. 'Sophia is my lovely child and Finn, you know him, is her daddy and my fiancé.' Jesse's world tumbled down. No way! This can't be true! 'And how are you?' asked Rachel and saw there was something going on with him. 'I'm fine. Do you wanna sing with me? Let's sing.' 'But we haven't…' Rachel couldn't finish her sentence because Jesse grabbed her arm and took her with him on stage. Jesse got himself a mic and gave another one to Rachel. He was going to play the piano, so he settled down on the music stool. He started to play the piano and began to sing. The song he sang was "Grenade" by Bruno Mars. Rachel smiled because she loved the song. She had an idea. She'll make a mash-up of this song! She let Jesse finish the first couplet and when he started with the chorus of the song, Rachel started to sing the chorus of "Fight For This Love" by Cheryl Cole. It sounded brilliant. After they'd finished the song, the public, aka the New York Perform bar visitors were clapping very loud. Rachel hugged Jesse. They walked off the stage and suddenly Jesse kissed Rachel. Rachel pushed him away. 'WHAT ARE DOING?' Finn was right. Jesse was still the same. After all this time. 'Rachel I couldn't resist. You're too hot. I'm in love with you. For real.' Rachel didn't know what to say. 'I… I like you. I like you as my friend, Jesse. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm going to marry Finn. End of the story.' Rachel realized she was blushing, so she looked at the ground. 'Rachel look at me.' Jesse sounded serious. Rachel did what he said. 'I know you love me. Admit it. You're afraid of yourself.' Jesse looked her right in her eyes. Rachel got scared and ran out of the bar. She didn't know where to go. Because Jesse spoke the truth. She actually loves Jesse, just as much as she loves Finn… or maybe even more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'Kurt! Do you know where Rachel is? No? She went to the New York Perform bar yesterday evening, but she didn't come back. She doesn't pick up her phone. Please, call me back if you hear something about her, ok? Bye.' Finn laid his phone on the table. It was hopeless. Rachel's missing now for already 10 hours! This morning Finn brought Sophia to school and Finn asked Jesse where Rachel was, but he didn't know either. He said she'd run away from the bar. He didn't want to say why. And that's why Finn hates Jesse so much. Finn already had called 7 people, so he thought it was a good idea to search through New York by himself. On his bike, which he actually never used.

It was 3 pm and Finn still hadn't found Rachel. He was scared something happened to her. But then, suddenly, he saw her. She laid under a bridge with a little blanket laying on her. Finn ran to her. She had tears in her eyes. 'Rachel! Are you ok? Why are you here? Were you here since you ran away from Jesse? And why?' Finn helped her getting up. 'I'm so sorry! You don't have to forgive me for what I've done. But I swear, I wanna be with you Finn, only with you.' Rachel cried again. 'What are you talking about?' Finn didn't get it. 'Please, can we first go home? I'm starving and I'm really cold.' Tears streamed down Rachel's face. 'Of course darling.' Finn nodded and they went away. Rachel on the porter of Finn's bike.

Rachel was sitting on the couch with a cup of soup and with another, bigger blanket over her shoulders. 'What happened yesterday? Where did you get that other blanket?' Finn was hopeless, he felt sorry for her. 'Calm down please, sweetie. I ran away because… Jesse kissed me. And I just saw that blanket on the street, so I took it. To be sure to stay warm.' Rachel looked him in his eyes and saw he had a lot of questions in his head. 'Hun, it's no big deal.' Rachel tried to calm Finn down, so he wouldn't ask further. Instead of doing that, Finn grabbed his jacket and opened the front door. 'Wait! Where are you going?' Rachel was kind of scared. He may not find out she loves Jesse! 'To Sophia's teacher aka Jesse St. Loser.' Finn closed the door. 'But… but school isn't over yet! You'll get yourself into trouble!' Too late. Rachel had to cry. There's nothing she could do to stop him.

'Mister St. James, what have you done to my fiancée?' Jesse turned around and saw the angry face of Finn. 'Hahaha why do you think she ran away when I said she has to admit she loves me after we kissed? Think about it, bro! Bye!' All the kids in the classroom were staring at them. 'I don't believe you. She has nothing to admit! I'll ask her!' Finn walked to the door of the classroom. 'Yeah do that. She'll probably cry and say: Yes Finn it's true, but I want you bla bla bla…' said Jesse, imitating Rachel.

Finn went as fast as possible to his house. When he walked into the living room he saw Rachel being afraid of something. It was like she'd already known what he was going to say. 'I know what Jesse said I think-' Finn interrupted her. 'Shh! Is it true? Are you in love with him? If yes, still or again?' Rachel looked ever more scared now and started to cry. 'I can't help I fell in love with him again, it's something you can't plan! But Finn, you know I want you and nobody else, that's why I said yes to your proposal… Finn are you ok?' Finn got really confused. He didn't know if he had to be mad on Rachel or Jesse. He didn't know what to do. Finn didn't say anything and went to his room and cried himself into sleep.

Rachel got Sophia from school and drove him. When she arrived home, she found out Finn walked away. He left a notice which said: "I'm going to practice with the band. Music is something that always cheers me up.' She didn't know when he'll be back and that's what scared her. Sophia was probably full of questions, but strange enough she didn't ask something. Rachel put on the radio, and "Faithfully" by Journey started to play. Rachel got tears in her eyes, but though she started to sing along with the radio, and so did Sophia. She realized she loved Finn a way more than Jesse. An idea came up in her. She had to sing a song to Finn, as fast as he came home.

Rachel practiced her song the whole afternoon and after dinner she realized Finn still wasn't home, and after she laid Sophia on bed, she called Puck. "Puckerman here." sounded it from the other side. "Please tell me Finn is there!" said Rachel, forgetting to say her name. She bit on her lip. 'Finn left the building 1 hour ago. Isn't he there?' Puck sounded confused, which was very logical. 'No, he left because he was angry and confused, because I fell in love with Jesse again and he didn't come back.' Rachel actually didn't want to tell him this, but the words just rolled from her tongue. 'But I really want to marry Finn because we are endgame, and I love him more than anyone.' continued Rachel. 'Tricky case. You should check out some bars.' This actually wasn't a bad idea. 'Thanks Noah. Someone had to babysit here tho.' She didn't want to ask Nicole, not again. 'I'll do it for 5 dollars. And I want Quinn's new phone number. I heard she has a new one.' Rachel laughed. So Puck was interested in Quinn… 'Ok. Deal. But you only get her number if you succeed in babysitting. See you sooner or later!' 'Ok. Bye Rachel.' They hung up. Now she had to call Kurt, because they planned to go to the bride store today, but the plan failed. "Hi Kurt." Rachel waited for an answer. "Hey Rachel! Are you finally back!? Where were you?" Kurt sounded really happy. "That's a long story, I'll tell you later. But we have to choose another date to go to the bride store. Is tomorrow okay for you?" Rachel really hoped for a positive answer, because the wedding came very close. "Well, today would be better…" "But Kurt, I can't today, because Finn left…" Kurt interrupted Rachel. "Now Finn's gone?! Seriously?!" "Yes. And I promised Sophia that she may come along with us but she's at school now. I'll send you an e-mail about where I was and why Finn went away. "Don't. Find Finn first, ok?" Rachel started to cry. "Ok… I just… I don't wanna loose Finn! I wanna become his wife." "Huh what?" "I forgot for a sec I didn't tell you the story, sorry. But I got to go Kurt. I love you." Rachel hung up. Not so decent, but she has to check out some bars. After Puck is come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

At first Rachel went to the New York Perform bar, but no Finn there. Then the Big Beer bar, where Finn also was absent. When she walked to the next bar, she saw someone familiar to her. 'Miss July?' She was really surprised. 'Ra… Rachel?' Cassandra July was as surprised as Rachel was. The last time they saw each other was at Rachel's graduation day at NYADA, so that was years ago. Many years. Rachel wondered how she was doing. She asked. 'I'm good! I got fired from NYADA, but I have auditioned for a lot of musicals etcetera and I've got a big role in one! I start next month!' said Cassandra. 'And how are you? Please call me Cassandra by the way.' 'That's great to hear Cassandra! Why have they fired you?' asked Rachel, being curious and ignoring Cassandra's question. 'Oh I slept with a student and they found out. No big deal. Now answer my question, how are you?' 'Oh.' said Rachel who didn't know what to think about what she just said. 'Well ehm I'm actually not so fine. I mean, I've got a Broadway career but Finn, my fiancé, left. It's a long story and he'll probably come back. He's probably somewhere around at a bar.' said Rachel. 'Oh that's great Rach! I mean, about Broadway… But eh when are you getting married?' 'In a week. You may come too if you want.' said Rachel, not knowing if this was a good idea. 'Oh sorry no, I'm going on a 2 week vacation tomorrow. Thanks for the offer.' 'Nice! Where are you going Cassie?' Rachel did her hand for her mouth. 'Oh Rachel you can call me Cassie whenever you want, don't be afraid. I'm going to Hawaii, Honolulu. Ever been there?' 'No, but I'd love to go there go there someday! So romantic! But I have to go now.' 'Yeah go find your love! Bye, see you later Rachel!'

Rachel attended the next bar, the Joseph's Friends bar. She walked in and saw it was a big place with many drunk men and some drunk women. Barely a person wasn't drunk. It was very busy and because she wasn't that tall, she wasn't able to see that much. But suddenly she saw a familiar face. In the corner of the bar he was, sitting with 3 other men. Yes, it was Finn. And he was the drunkest of them all. What was he doing? 'Finn? What the hell do you think you're doing? Please come home!' Rachel looked him in his eyes, but he was just laughing. 'I'm just hanging with these g-guys. But hey, Rach, you c-can have Jesse. I don't neeeed you. I can't live without YOU. Now I f-finally can do what I want! I can even move in with one of these guys! Maybe I should do t-that! I don't miss you! Do you know what I miss the LEAST about you Ra-Ra-Rachel?' Rachel was really disappointed in Finn, but he really so drunk or did he mean it? 'Well, I miss your annoying voice the least! You re-re-reaaaly can't sing and if it was possible I'd set your voice off with a BUTTON!' said Finn drunk. Okay, Rachel made up her mind, Finn REALLY was drunk. 'Please Finn, come with me, you're totally drunk. This ISN'T you.' Rachel almost had to cry. She can't believe he said those things to her.

They came home and Rachel gave Puck the 5 dollars she promisded and Quinn's new phone number. 'Thanks Rachel. Make sure Finn stays in the house! See you later!' said Puck and left. 'Rachel, do we have beer? Where is the beer?' said Finn. 'Finn, you don't get any more alcohol! Please go to bed!' 'Okay, okay! Don't scream, miss I-know-everything-better! Finn walked upstairs. Rachel sighed and followed him. What a day.

In the middle of the night Rachel woke up by hearing vomit sounds. She looked at her radio alarm clock: it was 3 in the morning. She had to check if Finn was ok. She left her bed and walked to the bathroom. There she found Finn, hanging over the toilet. 'Finn are you…' He threw up again before Rachel could finish her sentence. 'I just want to say sorry about all what happened and I want you to know I love you more than anyone!' Finn looked up. 'I'm sorry too. But about that last thing, I'm only gonna believe it if you say that in front of Jesse's face. And I'm going WITH you.' Rachel doubted a little. 'Ok. Fine. But not now of course, it's 3 am! I'm going to sleep again. Good luck with ehm… the barfing?!' 'Thank you Ra…' Finn barfed again. Yuk.

Rachel woke up early, again, at 5.30 am, because Sophia came in her room and jumped on her. 'Soph… Sophia, get off! Get off please!' Rachel hated nights like this. 'Please go to your bed!' Sophia didn't stop. Finn, who finally slept for 1 and a half hour, also woke up. 'Oh hey Sophia, leave your mother alone please.' Rachel smiled because Finn's sleepy voice was very sexy. Sophia was disappointed but she did what her father said. 'Well done Sophia. Now go to your bed, okay?' Finn looked in her brown eyes. 'Ok daddy. Goodnight.' She rubbed her eyes while she was leaving. Finn and Rachel also went to sleep again.

The next morning Finn, Rachel and Sophia went to Sophia's school, earlier than normal. Sophia didn't notice that, so that was good. But when they arrived at school there were empty parking places and so it became suspicious for Sophia. 'Where's everybody? Isn't it weekend?' 'No Sophia.' Rachel didn't want to explain it. 'Or holidays?' 'No.' 'Or just a free day?' 'No Sophia, stop asking questions. Let's go inside.' Finn also had enough of it, clearly. They went to Sophia's classroom and Jesse was there, of course. 'Sophia, please wait here while we go inside, ok?' Finn looked down at his daughter. 'But why?' Finn and Rachel didn't answer and knocked on the door. Jesse opened. 'Oh hey, you're a bit early. Please wait outside.' 'We have to… Well actually, I have something to say. It's kinda important. Can we come inside? Please?' asked Rachel. 'Fine. But only for a few minutes.'

'So. What do you have to say, Rachel?' Jesse asked. 'Well… I wanted to make clear that I have feelings for you again, BUT-' Jesse interrupted Rachel. 'I've always known it!' Rachel went further. 'Don't ignore the "BUT"…' Rachel looked him straight in his eyes to tell what she wanted to tell, but Sophia ran in the classroom. 'Sophia, what have we said? Please wait outside, okay?' Finn saw that made Sophia sad, but what else could he do? Sophia listened though and Rachel went further. 'But I love Finn more than anyone and I wanna marry him. I'm going to ignore the feelings I have for you, and I know I can, because that's what I did in the past. I really want to stay friends with you, Jesse.' Rachel was scared of his answer. 'No.' 'What no?' Rachel was confused now. 'You love ME more. And because you're too scared to admit, I don't want to see you ever again. I submit my resignation. Bye.' He rushed away. 'Wait!' said Rachel. 'Too late Rachel. He's just an asshole. He talked shit. Now you're never going to see him again, you'll forget him. Let's take it slow and move our wedding to sometime later, ok?' 'That's a good way to process all what happened. You're right. I don't think Soph has lessons today since Jesse left. So we, not you, Finn, will go to Kurt soon and then to the bride store to choose my dress! Yay!' Finn smiled, because she stopped talking about Jesse. Would she already be over him? When they left the classroom, something wasn't right. Finn could feel it. 'Sophia! Sophia's gone!' Rachel looked frightened around. 'It could have been Jesse!' said Finn. 'Well maybe, but don't blame it all on him!' Oops, Finn made a mistake. Rachel still wasn't over Jesse. At least, not for 100%.

After 1 and a half hour searching they gave up. They went home. Then suddenly they saw someone sitting in front of the front door. 'SOPHIA!' yelled Rachel and ran to her and hugged her. Finn followed Rachel. 'We were really worried, because you suddenly were gone.' said Finn. 'I don't have patience. I can't wait. That's why I have left. You should have known that.' Sophia stood up. 'Mum, are we now going to the bride store?' 'Yes sweetie, but first we have to pick up uncle Kurt, remember? Give your schoolbag to daddy, then we can go.'

'Hello Rachel and Soph, come in for a sec, before we go.' Kurt closed the door behind them. 'You sound very happy, what's going on?' Rachel knew Kurt as a stressing person, so this is unusual. 'Well Blaine, go ahead.' Kurt made a signal to Blaine, who was sitting on the couch, that he could tell his story. 'You know I auditioned for a musical called "Nightbird", right?' Rachel nodded. 'Well, I got in! I've got the main part!' Blaine stood up and jumped from excitement, and also Kurt did. 'Congrats Blaine! I'm totally gonna see it!' Rachel hugged Blaine and Kurt. 'Me too? Please mommy?' Sophia did her puppy eyes-look. 'We'll see. So what exactly was the musical about, Blaine?' 'About a superhero called "Nightbird", who saves the world of the darkness. He fights against the villains, tries to turn them down. He also falls in love with a girl called "Daybird" haha, when I read the script and saw this, I thought: seriously, that's very obvious. The musical is also suitable for children.' 'Thanks Blainy. Now, can we finally go?' Sophia really had no patience. 'Self-willed girl! But it's ok. I'm gonna get my shoes first, ok Soph?' Kurt laughed. He loved Sophia. She's a lot like Rachel. 'Alright uncle Kurt.'

Ten minutes later they went into the bride store, which was in the middle of the city center. It had all kinds of dresses; long ones, short ones, white ones, pink once, strapless ones, simple ones, detailed ones, clearly everything. The three of them stared their eyes out. 'I've got a good idea.' Kurt suddenly said. 'We pick our 3 favourite dresses and show them to each other, and then pick the best one out… well especially Rachel has to. Okay?' Rachel and Sophia agreed that it was a good idea.

A few minutes later they showed the dresses to each other. Kurt and Rachel had to laugh, because Sophia only picked out pink dresses. 'Dear Sophia, I said I wanted a white brides dress, remember? Now get 3 others, okay?' Sophia nodded disappointed. Later she came back with white ones. They compared those brides dresses to each other and Rachel tried on the top 3 dresses. After 1 hour she finally had chosen and they went home. When they were almost home, Rachel got an angry text from Quinn: "_Rachel! Why have you given Puck my new phone number?" _'What's up?' said Kurt to Rachel, who knew something was going on. 'Quinn texted me. She doesn't understand why I gave Puck her new phone number. Well I'll text back I promised Noah, if he had succeed the babysitting, that I would gave it. He asked about it, so that means he cares about Quinn and is interested in her. And so he succeed the babysitting, and so I gave the number.' said Rachel. 'I feel an old couple coming up again!' said Kurt and smiled. He exactly knew how it feels to fall in love again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I am really sorry if I've ever used songs in this story that you don't know. You might search them on youtube. **

**Chapter 8**

'Hey Rach, Kurt, Soph. Come in.' said Finn when he opened the door. 'Have you found the right dress?' asked Finn later, when they all were settled down on the couch. 'Yes. But I'm not telling details. You'll see it at the wedding, hun.' Rachel always became really happy when she thought about the wedding. It's going to be perfect. 'It's a white one.' said Sophia and giggled. 'Sophia! You wasn't allowed to say that!' joked Rachel. 'Kurt, how are you? Something happened to you? You look so happy.' asked Finn Kurt. They hadn't spoken each other since Finn called Kurt to ask if he knew where Rachel was. 'I'm good! Blaine got the part of the musical "Nightbird", THE MAIN PART!' 'That's great to hear!' Finn shook Kurt's hand. 'Congrats!' 'Thank you! Can I ask you something? Can I have dinner with you guys, because otherwise I have to eat alone at home, 'cause Blaine has dinner with the producer of the musical.' 'Of course! We should watch a movie afterwards, don't you think? This evening is going to be enjoyable!' said Rachel who was getting really excited. And Finn? Not really.

'Hmm, it smells delicious, Finn.' Kurt walked into the kitchen to check the food. 'Ok Kurt, I'm just gonna say it. I don't want you to regularly have dinner here. It's because the evening a ladies night, every time you'll be here.' Finn sighed. 'Finn, that doesn't make sense! Where the hell came that from? Was U too annoying to you? I barely haven't talked to you. And who says I'll come here to have dinner for regular?' Kurt frowned. 'Well, since Rachel can't say no to anybody, especially you, Kurt. And I'm pretty sure you two will watch "Mean Girls" after you had a "Twilight"-marathon, after we've had dinner.' A long silence followed. 'Finn, what's going on? Why are you so stressed? This isn't you.' Kurt had no idea what Finn was doing. 'I'M. NOT. STRESSED!' Finn rushed to Kurt and attempted to punch him, but Rachel came in the kitchen. 'FINN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' She was totally shocked by what she saw. Finn quickly did his arm down and moved backwards. Rachel hugged Kurt compassionated. 'I… I don't know… I'm so sorry Kurt! You were right… I'm overstressed.' 'But why? What's the reason? Just tell me, hon.' Rachel knew something was going on. 'Well, remember our band gave the boss of Columbia records a music tape, and he wanted to record it?' Rachel nodded, and Kurt was surprised. 'Really?' 'Yes. He said he'd call me on May the 26th, so today, if the whole thing was confirmed. He still hasn't called.' Finn really sounded adorable when he was disappointed, thought Rachel. 'But baby, the day isn't over yet!' 'Yeah I know, but tho, so many hours have gone by. And another thing is that I'm actually really nervous for the wedding. I've lately very much dreams about a scandal that will take place at the day we marry. Every time there's a different one. I'm so scared.' said Finn. 'Aww, don't be.' said a voice coming from somewhere close. They all 3 looked around and saw Sophia standing in front of the kitchen door. They (even Finn) had to laugh. Rachel, Kurt and Sophia hugged Finn. And then suddenly he said: 'The food! The food is burning!' He opened the oven and smoke filled the kitchen. 'It's burned. And now?' Kurt smiled. He had an idea.

'Mmm, the food is delicious here! How do you know this place, Kurt?' Finn filled his mouth with meatballs and spaghetti. 'Well, when Blaine and I officially lived here, together in one house, in New York, we went to this restaurant. It was my idea, I searched on internet for the best ones.' Also Kurt filled his mouth with spaghetti, after saying this. 'Weird that we've never been here before, right, Finn?' Rachel saw Finn staring. 'Right, Finn?' 'What?' Finn shocked. 'Ah right, you're still worrying about that phone call. Try to forget.' Rachel gave her meatballs to Sophia, she didn't want to eat them. 'That's not that easy…'

Later, when they attempted to leave the restaurant, Finn's phone was ringing. 'You're speaking with Finn Hudson… Yes the name of the band's "Turbo Python"… Aha… Okay… Great! Thank you.' Finn put his phone back in his trouser pocket. 'And…?' asked Rachel. 'It's confirmed! We're gonna record the song in two weeks, July the 9th, at 8 am.' Kurt and Sophia reacted happy, but Rachel stiffened. 'What's wrong?' asked Finn. 'Eh oh.' Kurt saw it through. It was the day of Finn and Rachel's wedding…

'I'm so sorry Rachel!' Finn closed the door of their house. 'I'm so disappointed in you, Finn.' Rachel hung her coat on the peg. 'I gotta go. I don't wanna witness this conversation. And Rachel, we'll watch some movies later, ok? Bye guys.' Kurt waved. 'Bye uncle Kurt!' said Sophia and waved too. 'Ok. See you later.' Said Rachel. Kurt left the house and closed the door behind him. 'Why aren't you angry? Because usually, if I do something wrong, you're shouting in my face…' Finn looked down. 'Because I'm tired of being angry. And because you're going to be my husband soon… probably.' 'Hey Rachel, don't give up. I'm going to record that song, and when I come back, we're going to marry.' Rachel sighed. 'I don't know if that's gonna work, Finn. But I'm going to put Sophia in her bed now. I'll be right back.' Rachel lifted Sophia up, and did what she just said. The residual of the evening Rachel ignored Finn. Finn didn't know what to do, so he called Puck. '_You're speaking with master Puckerman.' 'Ey Puck, it's Finn here, how are you doing?' 'I'm great! I just had a date with Quinn.' 'How was it? Do you really like each other?' 'We went to a bowling club to bowl and we ate something in a restaurant afterwards. I really like her. I hope she's also into me. I'm sure she had fun. And how are you, master Hudson?' 'Well, I texted you we can record the song in 2 weeks, right?' 'Yes.' 'Well, I forgot that's the day of the wedding of Rachel and me. Now Rachel's totally ignoring me.' 'Tricky situation. I guess you have to wait till she talks to you again. Maybe it helps if you'll do the laundry, clean some rooms, do the dishes, you know. It helped it the past when my mom ignored me.' 'Thanks, I hope it'll help. I'll see you tomorrow, bro.' 'Bye. Have a great evening.'_ Finn hung up. He looked at his beautiful wife-to-be, who was watching tv. He was just a lucky guy to be engaged with her. The only problem now is that she's still ignoring him. Ok. Let's start with the dishes.

After 1 hour doing odd jobs, Rachel still had shut her mouth. It didn't work. Finn was very tired, so he gave up.

A minute later the phone rang. Rachel didn't make a move, so Finn had to take it. _'You're speaking with Finn Hudson.' 'Hello Finn, it's Figgins. I have a problem.'_ Finn thought deep… Figgins… Suddenly he remembered. _'Hi! Wow, we haven't spoken in a really, really long time! What's the problem?' 'Well, the problem is no one likes glee club anymore. There are only 4 members now, and only one of them can sing. A bit. The other 3 sound like elephants which have caught a cold. If nothing happens, Will Schuester has to give up his job as a glee club teacher and the glee club will disappear.' 'What do you want me to do?' 'I ask you, and Rachel, to try to persuade my students to join the glee club. I don't know how, you can decide. Maybe to perform, hand out leaflets, or just talk to some kids…' 'I don't know if we've got time for that, we're very busy and our wedding is very soon. When do you want us to come?' 'Are you two gonna get married? Great! I hope you guys can come very soon.' 'You may come to our wedding! We'll see when we come, it's a tricky case, so we'll make time for that.' 'Thank you! Bye.' 'Bye.'_ Finn laid the phone down. 'Who was that? What was that about?' Finn smiled, 'cause Rachel finally talked again. 'I'm gonna say if you promise me you'll never ignore me again.' Rachel smiled. 'Okay okay, I promise!' 'Say it like it's something official and serious.' Finn sort of joked with Rachel, but she took it very serious. 'I, Rachel Barbra Berry, promise I'll never ever EVER ignore Finn Hudson anymore, until my dying day. Good?' 'Excellent.' 'Now tell me!' Rachel was obviously very curious. 'It was Figgins.' said Finn and told Rachel what Figgins had told him. 'That's terrible, but Finn, you know we haven't got time for that! We have our work, the preparation for our wedding, Sophia…' 'I know, but Rachel, it's the glee club where we first met each other. It's a special place which can't just disappear. And we have the right to tell others about it, to convince them that glee club is something you can't miss, because we experienced it. We're still friends with the people who were in it and that's the point of a glee club, actually. To make really good friends, best friends forever.' 'Wonderful speech Finn, and I understand. Without glee club I probably wasn't engaged with you, or wasn't even friends with you. Well, that life would suck. You're right, we have to make time for that! And hey…' Rachel hold Finn's face. 'sorry again about the ignoring, but forgetting the wedding date is something most women can't handle. Everyone makes mistakes. Even the person I love the most.' She kissed him, he kissed back and a very romantic night followed…


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I didn't update last week, I was busy with schoolwork and stuff. Well, here's the 9****th**** chapter, enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 9 **

'I'm glad Puck and Quinn had time to take care of Sophia. And happily enough they've come to our own house, so Sophia didn't have to get used to another house.' said Rachel to Finn. They were on a train from New York to Lima, Ohio. They left Sophia behind, which was a clear decision, because she's a very active, excited and wild kid. 'I really hope we can save the glee club. We're also saving Will Schuester's job if our plan succeeds.' Finn looked at his watch and saw it was almost time to arrive at the Lima train station.

'Hey Mr Figgins, can we come in?' asked Finn while he knocked on the door of his office. 'Sure.' Rachel and Finn took a seat. 'Thank you for coming here guys, what is your plan?' It was a very strange moment because they haven't spoken to Figgins for years, although it feels very normal, sitting there on those seats and also Figgins hasn't changed. Well, he got a bit more wrinkles. Rachel and Finn told him the plan and the fact they had to use the auditorium for that. 'That's a great idea! But you can't use the auditorium today, but it's possible tomorrow, at 4 o'clock in the afternoon.' Figgins checked some papers. 'But we were thinking about leaving tonight or tomorrow morning, so that's not possible. Can we use the gym? Today?' said Rachel and became sort of nervous. 'Yes. Yes that's possible. From 2 to 3 o'clock, so you have to wait a couple of hours, if you don't mind?' Figgins looked at them shaking their heads to show him they didn't mind. 'Good, than we have a deal. Could you now please leave my office, 'cause I want to do some stretch exercises.' They nodded and left his office. 'And what should we do now?' 'Well Rachel, I've got many ideas, but let's go to Breadstix at first.' Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and then they went out of the school, to the restaurant.

'The food here is still the best.' said Finn and ate a piece of meat. 'Yes, agreed. After all this time. And most of the waiters here aren't new.' Rachel looked at her watch. 'We've got 2 more hours to spend our free time. What should we do? Should we make posters?' 'Yeah, that's probably the best thing to do. We could make one and then copy it like 50 times with Sue Sylvester's copy machine, just like formerly.' Rachel chuckles. 'I miss those times.' 'Me too. We were young, trying to find our dreams, figuring things out, being in love... But let's start with the posters!' Rachel nodded. 'Alright!'

'Look who we have here, using my private copy machine.' Sue Sylvester walked to Finn and Rachel, who didn't stop copying. 'Sorry Sue, but… we'll pay.' said Finn. 'Hmmf… Fine. Every copy costs 4½ cent, remember? How many copies have you made?' Sue wasn't happy about people using her stuff. Her private stuff. And these two aren't even on this school anymore! 'We've made 50 copies. Here's the money.' said Rachel and gave the money after counting how much she had to pay. 'And now get the hell out of my office!' said Sue, which probably was her favourite sentence.

Rachel and Finn hung up the posters through the whole school and handed some out. Suddenly Sue came to them and said: 'Figgins's office. Now!' Rachel and Finn looked at each other. Have they done something wrong?

A few minutes later they walked into Figgins's office. He and Sue, especially Sue, looked really angry. 'What have we…' Sue interrupted Finn. 'Sit.' Rachel and Finn took both a seat. 'Why have you hung up those posters without my permission?' asked Figgins. 'Oh eh, sorry, but we're adults now, so…' Finn didn't want to look him in his eyes. He must be disappointed. 'But Sue, you knew we made those posters, so why didn't you stop us or something like that?!' Rachel got confused. 'I didn't know you were going to hung up those…' Figgins looked Sue in her eyes. 'Well, people like them…' Sue pointed at Finn and Rachel '…use posters to wipe off their asses or use it as their meal!' 'We don't do that!' said Rachel with an concerned face. Finn also made an incomprehensible face. 'We're no cave-dwellers!' 'Guys, stop! Let's make a deal. Sue, don't meddle with them anymore. Rachel, Finn, ask the next time for my permission, ok?' Figgins looked at them, one by one. Finn and Rachel nodded, but Sue didn't agree. 'That's unfair!' The look of Sue's face was pure anger. Figgins made a sign to Finn and Rachel that they'd better go, and so they rushed out of the office, but Sue overtook them. 'This war isn't over! I'll get you two!' Sue grabbed a few posters of the wall and tore them to pieces. Then she ran away.

The gym filled up with students. 'Rachel, are you sure about this? We don't have to do it.' Finn and Rachel were backstage, waiting for the moment to perform. 'Yes I am. And we HAVE to do it. To save the glee club.' Rachel smiled. 'Hey guys, we're here.' said Will Schuester, when he and Mike Chang arrived. 'Then we can start.' said Rachel and nodded to the people who had to open the curtains. Rachel and Finn stepped on the stage. 'Good afternoon McKinley high!' she said, but everyone still was talking. 'We hope you can be quiet, so we can say a few things before the show starts!' yelled Finn. Luckily they listened to Finn. 'I'm Finn.' 'And I am Rachel.' 'And we're here to get more people excited for the glee club.' That caused a lot of boo-ing. Of course. 'And we're old McKinley students who also were in glee club. And now, I am a Broadway star.' 'And I became a teacher, and now I play in a band.' A lot of talking followed, and someone screamed: 'What's the name of the band?' 'It's "Turbo Python"' said Finn and smirked. Again a lot of talking. 'The first subject is dancing, so come on stage, glee club teacher Will Schuester and old-glee club member Mike Chang!' said Rachel and she and Finn left the stage. 'It went very well! I expected more screaming.' said Rachel and laughed. 'Yeah me too. I hope they like the dance act. They actually have to, because Will and Mike are the best male dancers I know.' 'I agree. But Finn, you're a good dancer too. You're dancing is lovely to watch.' 'Because it's hilarious.' said Finn. 'Yeah.' The music stopped, so that meant that they had to be on stage again. Mike and Will got off, while the applause went through. Finn and Rachel stepped on stage again. 'And now subject number two:…singing! Get ready to see us perform "Ordinary People" by John Legend.' said Finn, and the music started. Strange enough the whole audience was quiet while they were singing. Also, Finn and Rachel felt really close through the song. After they finished it, a big applause arose. Rachel gave Finn a little kiss on his cheek. 'Glee club is also the place where we met and fell in love, and now we're engaged.' said Rachel. Finn blushed. 'And now the final subject: acting. We need Mike and Will again for that, so come on stage!' 'Now here's what we're gonna do: We're going to improvise. You guys give us situations like the place to be, what kind of scene it is and what we are.' said Mike. 'So at first, what kind of scene is it? Horror, drama, musical…?' asked Will. Nobody answered, so he climbed off the stage, walked to somebody and asked the person's name. 'Drew.' said the girl. 'So Drew, what do you think?' 'Eh… do… an action scene.' 'That's a good one!' said Will while he ran back to the stage. 'And now, where are we? What's the place to be?' asked Finn. Some people immediately screamed things, the most were kind of dirty. 'I heard someone say "Ballet class", so let's do that one.' 'Alright. What kind of person am I, or what kind of job do I have?' asked Rachel. Again a lot of shouting. 'I heard "baker", that's a nice one!' 'What 'bout me?' asked Mike. Shouting followed. 'I heard "moaning karate teacher". That's fine.' 'And me?' asked Finn. Shouting again. 'Ah, I like "angry criminal".' 'Me?' asked Will. Shouting, again. 'I'll do "the little bitchy girl".' Said Will and some people had to laugh. Then they played the scene, and because everyone liked it, they did another one. After that, they finished and a massive applause followed and the four of them took a bow. 'We've hung up a lost for people who want to audition for the glee club. It's this evening and we'll be the judges. Have a great afternoon.' said Rachel.

That evening they were able to use the auditorium. They were expecting a lot of people, because the students liked their show. 'The first one may come.' said Will Schuester through the mic. A young girl with dark brown hair and sparkling eyes showed up. 'Hi, I'm Jasmin Lopez and…' The four judges looked at each other and Will interrupted Jasmin. 'Are you the daughter of Santana Lopez, maybe?' 'Yeah, I'm adopted by Santana and Brittany Pierce when I was 6 years old. Can I start now?' 'Santana and Brittany have to live close to this place. We should visit.' Whispered Finn in Rachel's ear. She nodded. 'Yes, you can. Which song?' asked Will. '"Skyscraper" by Demi Lovato.' Again they looked at each other. That definitely would be Santana's choice too. And while listening, they realized she also sounded like her, and was dancing like Brittany always did. 'Thank you Jasmin. You'll hear the results soon.' said Will and the auditions went through. 40 other kids auditioned. They had to pick 12 out of them. When they made their decision, they called the kids to tell them if they made it or not. They didn't call Jasmin, because they were going to tell her personally. Will didn't go with them, because he had to check tests.

When they arrived at Santana's place it was 8 o'clock. Rachel pressed the buzzer. Brittany opened the door. She rubbed her eyes. 'Who are you? It's almost midnight, what do you want from us? Are you criminals?' 'No Britt…' Rachel tried to say something, but Brittany closed the door. 'Who were that?' said Santana. 'I don't know. Some weird-looking people. They might be criminals. One Asian. One dwarf. One giant.' Jasmin, who was sitting in their living room and hearing the convisation, immediately knew about who she talked, ran to the door and opened it. 'Sorry about my mom. She's pregnant, didn't you see that?' They shook their heads. 'Jasmin, who are you talking to? I don't want you to speak with strangers.' said Santana and also came to the door. 'Mike! Rachel! Finn! What are you doing here? Come in!'

Later, when they all were settled down on the sofa and got some coffee, they had to tell why they were at their house. They told about why they came all the way to Lima, Ohio, and that they had a show and about them being judges for the auditions for glee club. 'So that's why we're here. And Jasmin, we have news for you.' said Rachel. 'You made it! You may join the glee club! You made it!' said Finn. Jasmin jumped in the air and screamed from excitement. 'Congrats Jasmin! You're now in the club where we met each other.' said Santana and hold her little finger around Brittany's. 'And I promise you, you'll love it there, and everyone will love you and except you for who you are. It doesn't matter if you're a hot fabulous cheerio like me and Santana were, or an terrible-dressed, too confident loser like Rachel was.' Rachel wanted to react to Brittany, but suddenly Mike said: 'Brittany, how long are you already pregnant? Your belly is really big!' 'That's mean.' said Brittany. 'She's in her last month, so the baby could come every moment. By the way, Finn, Rachel, your wedding is next Saturday, right?' asked Santana. They nodded. 'You should have a bachelor party Friday! Finn should hang out with the boys and we go with Rachel and the other girls hang out. Sounds great, right?' 'Can I come, too?' asked Jasmin. 'No sweetie, you're 14 years old.' said Santana. 'I don't know if that's a good plan, San. We all get drunk and… How could Brittany go, by the way? She's preggo!' said Finn worried. 'I can dance and party, no matter what! And my kid will learn the rhythm of the music too. Awesome, right?' said Brittany innocent. No one reacted. 'Okay, to me a bachelor party seems a good idea. Who's with me?' asked Rachel and they all raised their hands except Finn. But when they all stared at him he raised hopelessly his hand. 'Ok. I'm in. But we all know it's going to have a wrong end. You can't deny.'

**Sorry, this chapter wasn't that great. But the next chapter will be, the bachelor party is next! I think it's going to be divided in two or three parts, so the crazy, awesome, drunk part won't be so short haha. Get ready!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry I didn't update last weekend, I have a lot of tests next week, so I didn't have much time, but I have chapter 10 here!**

**Chapter 10**

It was Friday, end of the afternoon. Finn and Rachel waited everybody up. Sophia was at Nicole's place, they couldn't ask Puck because he'll also come to the bachelor party. Slowly, one by one, everyone appeared in Finn and Rachel's house. The girls: Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Sugar and Dani (who was Rachel's best and only friend at NYADA besides Kurt). The boys: Puck, Sam, Blaine, Kurt, Artie, Mike and Joe. The living room was the place for the boys, the bedroom was the place for the girls, and Kurt, because he preferred to be with the girls. Finn and Rachel bought a lot of alcoholic drinks yesterday, so they'll get to use them now.

Girls room:

'Where's Rachel?' asked Quinn and looked around. 'She is getting the drinks.' said Tina. They all sat on the bed or on the carpet. 'Good. Then we can talk about where we can have the girls bachelor party.' Quinn looked at the girls and Kurt. 'Suggestions?' 'My daddy's casino.' said Sugar. 'An evening on a cruise ship.' said Kurt. 'Strip club.' said Brittany, with her hands laying on her belly. 'C'mon guys, we have to think up something better! It's a bachelor party, not a birthday party!' said Quinn. 'An amazing disco.' said Santana. 'Great idea! There are many disco's in and around New York. What are the best ones?' 'Fiësta!' said Dani. 'New York Beats.' said Santana. 'Dancin' Fire.' said Mercedes. 'Fiësta is not a good idea, because old people come there too. Sorry Dani.' Dani gave Quinn a sign that it was fine. 'And I think New York Beats is too… eh… heavy for Rachel, so I think Dancin' Fire is the best.' 'Hold on Quinn Fabray, it's Rachel's BACHELOR PARTY, so you have to take risks. It's the last time she can go wild etcetera. People who agree with me, raise your hand.' said Santana and everybody except Quinn raised their hand. 'It's clear. I win. We'll go to New York Beats.'

Boys room:

'Eh Finn, pass me another bottle!' yelled Puck to Finn who was in the kitchen. The guys were sitting on the couch, talking with each other, drinking alcohol and watching a football game on television. 'Where are we going to after… this?' asked Blaine. 'Duh, a strip club of course! Who's with me?' said Puck and only Blaine didn't agree. 'C'mon guys, I'm married and I'm gay, so not really meant for guys like me.' Finn came back. 'Hey guys, what were you talking about? Have I missed something important of the football game?' 'No, b-but we're not really watching it.' said Mike, who was clearly a bit drunk, already. He turned the tv off and put the radio on. 'Let's dance!'

Girls room:

'Ey Kurt, you know I love you, r-right?' said Rachel. 'Please t-take this cup of vodka.' Rachel reached her hand out to Kurt. 'No! I'm the only one who hasn't drunk yet, and someone has to be able to drive us to the disco. You guys definitely can't do it, some are a bit drunk and others are totally drunk. Like you. So I volunteer.' Kurt and Rachel sat in the left corner of the room, while the others sat in the right one. 'Take one cup. Only one. You ar-aren't scared, are you?' Rachel tried to force Kurt. 'Stop it Rachel, leave me alone.' Kurt left Rachel and went to the other girls. There's nothing wrong with one cup of vodka, right? Thought Rachel. You only get a bit drunk and that's it.

Boys room:

'Who wants to dance with me?' asked Finn, who only was a tiny bit drunk. 'Me. Me-e! MEEEE!' said Blaine who was drunk for sure and ran to Finn. Mike changed the radio station and "Right Round" by Flo Rida and Ke$ha started to play. Finn and Blaine grabbed each other's hands and turned circles and didn't stop until the song was over. They were dizzy and Blaine became sick and threw up. On Artie. 'Oh eh I'm very sorry, bro.' said Blaine and danced further. 'Yeah it's ok-okay. I guess I just sit here for the rest of the night in the sick.' Artie was probably the least drunk of the boys. Well maybe Sam wasn't that drunk. Artie drove with his wheelchair to Sam to check out if he was drunk or not. 'Hi Sam. How are you?' 'I'm fine. I only drank 2 bottles of beer. I'm not going to drink more until we're in the strip club. I'll drive.' said Sam, and Artie knew Sam was right. So he was even less drunk than he was himself. 'I can't wait anymore! We should go! Up to the club!' said Puck who hinted Finn, and the boys followed his lead.

Girls room:

'Hey, I heard a door closing, right? So the guys are gone?!' said Tina. 'Yeah obviously. We should totally go too.' said Santana. 'Where are we goin'?' asked Rachel. 'You'll see. We're gonna d-do a blindfold in front of your eyes and y-you may do it off when we're arr-arrived. I'M SO EXCITED!' ' said a drunk Brittany. 'Awesooome! But Britt, isn't it VEEERY dangerous t-to drink while you're preggo?' asked drunk Rachel. 'Well I drank wine, and wine is made from droves and droves are fruits and fruits are veeery healthy for the young ones, so, no.' said Brittany smartly. 'We. Go. Now.' said Mercedes and after Brittany and Santana had Rachel blindfolded, they left the house.

Boys, the entrance of the strip club: 'Eey Puck, cool idea, but how do you know this place actually?' asked Finn when he hang up his jacket. ' Because someone very important to me owns this place.' said Puck and Finn frowned. A few seconds later everything made sense because Jake, Puck's half-brother was coming their way. 'Hey bro, how are ya? What are ya doin' here?' They high-fived. 'Hey Jake, I'm here to make sure my buddy here…' Puck put his arm around Finn. '…is going to have the best bachelor party ever here!' 'Great!' Jake looked at the bodyguards standing in front of the door to the club. 'Let these guys in. I know them. It's alright.' The bodyguards nodded. 'Thanks bro, see ya later!' said Puck and all the guys walked in. 'Let the magic begin.'

Girls, the entrance of the New York Beats disco:

'Ladies, show me your identity please.' said the bodyguard. 'Really? You're not allowed to think we're fuckin' teenagers, no! We're adults, can't you see? Now let us in!' said Santana. 'Shussh Santana, let's take this positive. He thinks we're young because of our smooth skins and our best looks. Let's show the man how old we are in reality.' said Quinn, who wasn't drunk yet. The man nodded and they showed him their identities. 'You're all allowed to go in. Have fun.' The girls screamed of happiness and walked into the disco. 'Now let this party get started!' yelled Rachel.

After half an hour swinging around, a group of 3 boys came to Rachel, Brittany and Quinn who were apparently dancing together. They just talked about Quinn dating Puck again, Brittany becoming a mum and of course Rachel's wedding. 'Do you, beautiful ladies, want to dance with us?' the tallest guy said. 'Of course!' Brittany took that guy with her and walked away. 'What about you two?' said the guy who kinda looked like Taylor Lautner. 'Well I… I take you!' said Quinn, thinking of having a boyfriend, but he probably would do the same. And then Rachel and the remaining guy stood there awkwardly. 'Well… I'm R-Rachel Berry and I'm here for my bachelor party!' 'Hi Rachel. I'm Nick and I'm just here to party. Let me get you a drink.' he said, grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her to the bar. His hand felt really soft. And he was handsome. Really handsome. Damn it Rachel, you're going to get married with the most beautiful 6'3 guy ever tomorrow. Shut up..

Boys, in the strip club:

'Guys, Guys! In 5 minutes there's gonna be a sort of show or performance, however you want to call it, like in Magic Mike, only then with girls stripping! Who's excited?' yelled Puck. All the boys shouted. They took place and waited until the show began.

5 minutes later Jake came on stage. 'Hi my horny people! Since last Monday we have a new show and everyone seemed to like it, so here's the fifth performance of Magic Marley and her angels!' said Jake and left the stage. Marley? Marley Rose? Thought Finn. This can't be true. The girls came on stage, and Finn's thoughts became the truth. That Puck's brother owned the place was a bit weird, but his girlfriend being the main stripper of the show, the girl he taught 10 years ago, the girl who was so insecure about herself… was just insane. INSANE.

At first the boys were staring with their mouths wide open from surprise, but later, mainly because the most were drunk, they participated by screaming and throwing money on stage, at the girls, everywhere. Every time a girl took a cloth off, the screaming became louder and louder. The boys ordered much alcohol and got more and more drunk, even Sam and Artie.

After the show the girls came to the boys to dance, except Marley, she went to Jake. Sam and Mike had gone shirtless and Blaine pants free to show the others their strip talent. Finn danced with a girl called Steph. She had red hair and wore not so much clothes. 'You're hot.' It suddenly slipped out of his mouth with no regrets. 'You're handsome. Your name was Finn, right? That's so sexy. You've got some dance talent too.' Finn knew she was lying about the last one, but he didn't care because of her sexy voice. A part of his mind kept saying that what he was doing was wrong, that he shouldn't dance with other girls, shouldn't compliment other girls, shouldn't drink more, but it was his bachelor party and he had to make the best of it, right?

Girls, in the disco:

'Hey guys, have you seen Rachel? I want to talk with her.' said Santana to Mercedes and Kurt, who apparently were dancing together. 'Well I saw her going to the girls bathroom a few minutes ago, maybe she's still there.' said Kurt. 'Thanks Kurt. Bye guys.' Santana tried walk through the crowd, which was hard for some moments, so she had to push people or yell at them. She had to find Rachel because it was late and Brittany still was dancing with a strange guy, which made her feel sick. She really wanted to leave the New York Beats, although it was her choice. 'Rachel! Rachel, where are you?' asked Santana while she wrenched forwards.

After a few minutes she finally attended the girls bathroom. 'Rachel?! Are you here?' Suddenly she heard a girl sobbing. The sound came out of the most leftist toilet. She knocked on the door. 'Rachel? Is that you?' 'Santana?' said the voice coming out of the toilet, obviously Rachel. 'Rach, what's wrong?' asked Santana. All she could hear was more and more sobbing from Rachel and suddenly the toilet door went open, Rachel came out and embraced Santana. 'It's OK, it's OK. Whatever it is, it's OK hon.' Rachel cried really hard. This isn't the crying which could be from the alcohol, and she must have known, because she has had a lot of experiences with alcohol. 'I… I was… I was just…' Rachel tried to say something, but it was clearly hard for her to tell and tears kept streaming down her face. 'Sweetie, calm down. Keep breathing. It's OK.' Santana let Rachel go. 'I was dancing with a guy and I realized he was really handsome and he said I looked stunning and we kept talking and dancing and suddenly…' Rachel stopped for a moment to breath. 'I kissed him. And he kissed back. And I regret it so much! Finn is my only love! Have I cheated on him? Oh my god, I've cheated on him!' 'Rachel calm down! Please!' Santana said and Rachel did. 'So you kissed another guy. So what? It's YOUR bachelor party and tomorrow you're gonna marry Finn, no matter what! You don't have to regret. And no, you haven't cheated on him.' said Santana. Rachel finally stopped crying. 'Thank you Santana, but I'm not comfortable around here anymore. I don't want to see him. Have you plans to leave as soon as possible, because I have.' 'Rachel, stop being hysterical! And yes, that's why I came here. To ask you if we could leave. Let's collect the girls.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Boys, in the strip club:

'What's your favorite animal?' asked Finn Steph. They still were dancing together, the only difference was they were dancing closer to each other. 'A tiger.' Steph smiled flirty. 'One of mine too. I love animals. Well, most of them.' 'Could we stop talking and just dance?' suggested Steph. 'Uh yeah that's cool.' Finn didn't even know something else to ask, so he liked her idea. He liked her. Very much. Shut up Finn. 'Come with me.' said Steph, after a long time of silence. He didn't know what to expect, but he just followed her.

After a few minutes they came into a room which was in the back of the strip club. The room had red painted walls and the only thing in the room was a bed. A big, beautiful bed with silken sheets. 'Lay down on the bed.' commended Steph and so Finn did. 'I don't know if this is a good idea…' he said. 'Don't worry. We're not going to have sex if you don't want it. Just… this.' she said and climbed on Finn and placed little kisses in his neck. Finn enjoyed it, however he already had regrets. Steph kept placing kisses higher and higher on his neck and eventually she reached his face and started kissing his forehead and suddenly Finn felt super dizzy and got clammy hands. Think of the mail Finn! You need to calm down! THINK OF THE MAIL!

Girls, front door of Finn and Rachel's house:

It was a wonder that they arrived the house alive and without any fines, because none of the girls wasn't drunk so they let the least drunk girls, Quinn and Santana, drive, because they all didn't want to get a taxi. This wasn't really a good idea because Quinn's car and Santana's car were swinging the whole ride. Rachel opened the door and walked in.

A few minutes later they were in the bedroom again. 'I want t-to play a game!' shouted Sugar. 'I know a game. You need a die for that. D-do you have that Rachel?' asked Mercedes. 'Yes of course!' she said and grabbed a die from the drawer of her writing desk. 'OK, it goes like this: You t-throw the die. If you got one, you have to drink 3 cups of alcohol straight after each other. If two, you have to p-perform a song with a random person. If three, you have to kiss someone in the room, chosen by the others. If four, you have to take a cloth off. Eventually, if six, you have to lick whipped cream of someone's bare belly. Afterwards it's the next person's turn. Oh wait, do you have whipped cream too, Rachel?' asked Mercedes. 'Yes, in the fridge. I'll get it, I'll be right back! I'm so excited!' Rachel ran down and up again, with the whipped cream. 'Let's get started! Who's first?'

Boys, in the strip club:

Finn just wanted to leave the room when he heard a sound, but because he was drunk, it didn't recognize it, so he ignored it. He turned around and looked around and looked at Steph who panicked. 'What's going on? Are you okay?' he asked. 'Don't you here the fire alarm? Don't you smell something stange?' Ah, now he got it. The sound was the fire alarm, of course, but he didn't smell anything, so he guessed it was just false alarm. He dumbly opened the door and did a step forwards, but then he saw flames everywhere around him and he felt his feet getting hotter. His feet were on fire! He did a step backwards, screamed because of the pain, took off his hoodie and tried to extinguish the fire with it. 'The window! The window!' yelled Steph, who saw the flames were almost coming into the room. She pointed at the not-so-big-but-big-enough-to-go-through-window which was on the edge of the wall. Finn succeed to extinguish the flames on his feet but they still hurt. Tears appeared in his eyes. He didn't want his life to end like this. He still had to marry Rachel, see his band getting better and hopefully having a world tour, he wanted to see Sophia grow up and having children and he wants to have more children himself (with Rachel of course)… The only chance to survive was to climb through that window.

Girls, the bedroom:

'It's three! You have to kiss a girl!' said Quinn to Rachel after she threw the die. 'Don't you think she should kiss Brittany?' whispered Mercedes in Quinn's ear. 'Yeah totally. Rachel, we decided you have to kiss Brittany!' Quinn clapped from excitement and everyone except Santana started to clap too. She didn't like the idea of her pregnant wife kissing another girl. This whole evening hasn't been great to her and she had the idea something bad was going to happen soon. Because of all the stress she poured a full cup of whisky into her throat. 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!' everyone shouted and Brittany and Rachel came closer to each other. Rachel licked her lips and looked at Brittany's bright blue eyes which were getting closer, and then they shut. Rachel closed her eyes too and felt the touch of Brittany's lips. She smelled a lot of alcohol but knew that she smelled like that herself too. Everyone was screaming while they were kissing. Except Santana, she was just getting even more stressed. 'Now's the next one! Eh Britt you can stop now. Rachel, back off!' Rachel gave her an innocent look after moving her face away from Brittany, and Brittany did too. 'My turn! My turn!' yelled Kurt and grabbed the die and threw it. It was two. 'It's two! It's two! It's time to do some singing!' said Kurt enthusiast. 'OK-K Kurt, choose your duet partner!' said Mercedes to remind him the rules. 'Hmm…' Kurt looked around in the room. Who should he choose? 'I choooose…' Everyone was waiting for him to say her name. Well, of course Santana didn't. 'I choose my girl Santanny!' said Kurt with a big smile. 'Hell no! I ain't no gonna do this!' yelled Santana. 'You choose the artist, I choose the song. Where are the microphones? I know you've got mics around here.' Kurt was ignoring Santana's comment totally. 'Yeah, they're in the drawer of my nightstand.' said Rachel with an excited tone in her voice. 'Guys I really don't wanna do it! I have rights!' Santana felt sick because of all their moaning to sing with Kurt. 'Sanny listen. We all have rights. We have the right to say you have to sing with me. Now stand up, get your mic and pick out an artist before I do it!' said Kurt to Santana, trying to persuade her. 'No!' Santana got angry. 'I am not in the mood!' 'Santana! Santana! Santana!' All the girls were repeating her name and yeah, they persuaded her. She stood up. 'Alright then.' Santana sighed and walked to Rachel's iPod, wondering if the artist in her mind was on it.

Boys, outside the strip club:

'Is everybody here?' asked Jake, taking his responsibility to get nobody hurt. Everybody who was standing there looked around. 'Finn's not here! And also the girl he's been dancing with! Where is my b-bro?' Puck panicked. He couldn't be somewhere inside, could he? 'W-what should we do?!' asked Mike. 'I guess we should walk around the building and… wait. He must have his phone with him, right?! Call him now, Puck!' said Jake and looked around to check if no one else was missing. He saw Puck and his friends except Finn. He saw Marley and the angels except Steph and he saw the few other visitors… 'Finn please answer your phone!' yelled Puck when he called Finn's phone.

Finn didn't know how he could reach the window, it was high, even for him. Smoke filled the room. He and Steph were coughing all the time. Suddenly he felt something in his pocket. It was buzzing over and over again and he grabbed it out of his pocket and realized it was his phone. How could he forget something important was in his pocket, now, at this moment?! Finn answered the phone. 'Finn.' 'Finn! Bro, where are you? Are you okay?' It was Puck. He sounded really worried and that was rare because Puck usually didn't worry or care about other people. 'Puck, I'm fine. My feet are kinda burned. I'm in a room at the back of the strip club.' 'What's in the room?' heard Finn Jake saying, so Puck probably had put the phone on 'speaker'. 'Only a bed.' said Finn. He hoped they could find and help him and Steph in time. 'Then I know where you are. Puck, Blaine, come with me. Others, just stay calm and stay here please.' Finn looked at Steph who was sitting on the bed, shaking from head to foot. 'Hurry!' said Finn when even more smoke entered the room. 'We're almost there…' said Puck who was heavily breathing. 'Wait. Blaine, you've got a phone?' asked Jake. Blaine nodded. 'Please already call 911, I'm pretty sure they need to go to the hospital. Finn for sure. Puck and I will walk further now.' Blaine did what Jake said. Puck and Jake actually run further, as fast as they could. One minute later, they arrived at the other side of the club. 'Help each other through the window! We'll catch you two!' said Puck. Finn climbed on the bed which stood against the wall with the window and lifted Steph so she could go through the window. Jake catched her. Suddenly Blaine came to them. 'Guys, the ambulance arrived! Let me bring the girl there, so you could catch Finn!' Jake let Steph go. 'Finn, it's your turn!' he said. Finn climbed to the window. He tried to get through it. He was nervous and then he realized he was stuck in the window and the room got hotter every minute. 'Help me!' screamed Finn with fear. Puck grabbed Finn's left arm and Jake his right arm and they pullet it. It helped a bit but Finn still was stuck and his arms hurt very much so they didn't know what to do. Finn could barely breath, he was kind of upside down. His legs, feet and butt in the room and the other parts were clanging outside. He wasn't only scared of maybe not getting out, but also because of the height. He's never been so scared before. Well maybe also when he heard Quinn, who was his girlfriend in the past, was pregnant and he was the daddy. Eventually, it turned out Puck was the dad but he'll never forget the moment she told him. 'Okay Finn, here's what we're gonna do.' said Puck who had a little talk with Jake. 'We're gonna push you back into the room, and then you should put your feet through the window at first and then the rest of your body, okay?' Finn nodded. He didn't know something else to try, so this probably was the best idea. Blaine was back so he helped too to push. It hurt but Finn didn't care, because if they didn't push he would still be stuck and that would mean his dead. 'The girls! I should call the girls and Kurt! They need to know what happened!' said Blaine after Finn finally got back into the room and tried to get through the window otherwise. 'Yes you should!' said Puck, while helping Finn, together with his brother. Blaine called Rachel's phone but no answer. Then he called Tina's phone but also, no answer. He tried to call all the girls but it didn't work. A thing what did work, was Finn getting on another way through the window. He did one arm around Puck and one arm around Jake and they lifted him up because he wasn't able to walk with his burned feet. They carried him to the ambulance. Blaine tried to call Rachel again. Finally someone answered. 'Rachel here.' 'Rachel, it's Blaine. The strip club got a fire and Finn and another girl are on their way to the hospital now, in the ambulance.'

Girls, the bedroom:

'Give it up for Santana and Kurt's performance of "S&M" by Rihanna, it was amazing!' yelled Rachel and everyone clabbed and "woohoo-ed". Kurt and Santana took a bow and sat down on the floor again. 'So who's next?' asked Santana. Maybe this night wasn't so bad as she thought. It got better every minute, actually. She crawled close to Brittany. 'Me! Me! I haven't been yet!' said Quinn who grabbed the die and threw it. 'Six! Give me the whipped cream! Who wants it on the belly?' asked Quinn and laughed. 'Me me me!' said Sugar and laid down on the ground, hoisted her shirt upwards. 'Spray it on me! I'm ready!' Quinn sprayed Sugar's belly full with whipped cream and then she licked it all off. From high to low. All the girls were laughing and drinking and having a good time. The sound of Rachel's phone broke the sociability. Rachel slowly crawled to her phone which laid on her bed. 'Rachel here.' she said, waiting for an answer from the other side. She heard Blaine talking and shocked. This can't be true. 'Don't mess with me Blaine!' she said, after a long time of silence. She realized all the girls and Kurt were staring at her. 'Rachel, I AM serious! I am going to the hospital with the boys now. I expect you guys to come too.' 'But… Are they OK? What if I can't get married tomorrow?! What if-' Blaine interrupted Rachel. 'They're okay. They have breathing problems and Finn's feet are kind of burned. But I gotta hang now Rachel. See you soon.'

Rachel laid her phone back on her bed. 'What's up Rach? You look pale.' said Mercedes. 'Yeah, what's wrong?' asked Santana. 'I can't believe what I've just heard. The strip club, where the boys were, clearly, got a fire and Finn's in the hospital now. And another girl too.'


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I haven't updated in a while. It's because the last weeks of school I was very busy with homework and stuff, and when Cory died in July, I was so emotional, I knew I couldn't write Finchel for a while. I'm still not over the fact they won't go back together ever, but I managed to write some pages. I also find it crazy awesome there's actually going to be a character called Dani, played by the one and only Demi Lovato! Can't wait to see her on Glee!**

**I hope you'll like this chapter! **

**Chapter 12**

The girls drove with the two cars to the hospital in silence. Again Quinn and Santana aka the least drunk girls drove, but this time they were a little more drunk, so they hoped no cop would follow them. In Quinn's car were Quinn, Rachel, Kurt and Dani, and the others were in Santana's car. The silence broke when she turned on the radio. Again was "Faithfully" on. What was wrong with the radio station? The same old song for the second time in one week. But this time, Rachel didn't sing along but burst out into tears. She was happy Finn was okay, but okay just wasn't enough for her. She wanted to marry a healthy, happy man. 'It's okay, Rachel.' Dani said, who sat on the right side of Rachel and tried to calm her down by stroking her back. 'Yeah Rach, everything's gonna be fine. You are going to marry Finn tomorrow, no matter what. I promise.' Said Kurt, who sat on the left side of Rachel, and stoked Rachel too. 'Thanks Kurt and Dani. I hope so. I'm getting more nervous for the wedding every second.' Said Rachel. 'How much longer, Quinn?' 'We're almost there. I guess in 5 minutes.' Quinn looked at her through the rear-view mirror. 'And eh, it may be a while ago, but thanks for giving Noah my new number. I think between him and me… It's real love.'

In the other car, things were totally different. The music was very loud and the girls were talking very loud to each other. Or singing. Sugar was even laying on the ground of the car. It was a mess. Until Santana told them to shut up their feminine asses. 'Sorry, my beautiful lady.' Said Brittany who was sort of sitting next to Santana, and placed a kiss on Santana's cheek. The others just got back on their normal places. 'Okay, let's talk about love.' Said Sugar suddenly, unexpected. 'Yes! I'm so happy with Mike! He's learning me how to dance like him, it's impossible but I love to try. What about you, Mercedes?' Tina said, with a big smile on her face. Mercedes's cheeks turned red. 'I'm actually so done with boys!' She said. 'Oh, I'm gonna find a girl for you then, if you want.' Said Brittany, who was getting Mercedes's statement wrong. 'No, Britt. I mean, of all the guys I've ever dated, Sam was the only one who really cared about me and took me for who I was. But he's probably dating a blonde like Quinn now, so…' 'I heard Quinn dates Puck and Sam's single.' Santana said. 'Well I think I need to be single for a lil' time to figure things out…' Mercedes said. 'Ya can't avoid the love!' Sugar said with a funny accent and they all had to laugh.

A few minutes later they suddenly heard a wailing siren behind them. They looked around. Yep, it were the cops. 'What should we do?' Asked Tina Santana. 'Stop and get caught for driving dangerous and being drunk? No! Seriously, Tina, they'd say we can't drive ourselves further. I've got an idea.' Santana pushed the accelerator even harder. 'Sanny, what are you doing?' Brittany asked confused. 'Just… Trust me.' Santana said and everyone in the car waited curiously of what was gonna happen next.

When they arrived the parking lot of the hospital, the police was still following them. Santana parked the car, stepped out and waited for an angry cop to come her way. The others just waited in the car. 'I fine you for driving too fast, driving careless and abnormal, and I think you're drunk too, so I would like to test you on alcohol.' The angry cop said, who had a big brown mustache. 'Well, mister cop, I understand why you are fining me, but can I go to my friend in the hospital first, before the alcohol test, please?' Santana asked and made a sign to the girls to get out of the car and find Finn already. 'Well miss… Sorry, what's your name?' The cop fumbled his mustache. 'Eh I'm… J-Jennifer Lo-Lo- uh I mean, Florez. Jennifer Florez.' Lied Santana. 'Oh well, miss Florez, we've got a lot other stuff to do, so we won't be able to wait for you. Just do the alcohol test, accept the tickets and go inside afterwards. That must not be a big deal, is it?' The cop hadn't much more patience left, noticed Santana. She had to come up with something. 'B-but my friend lays on his deathbed! Can I please go inside first? I'll try to keep it short!' Lied Santana again. She didn't call it lying, though. She called it acting. 'Fine. But this is a very unusual exception we're making right now and you have to realize that, miss Florez.' Santana smirked. "Miss Florez" she gets called again. Haha. She's just a good actress. 'Thank you mister cop. Love ya!' Santana said, knowing she can't say things like that to an officer, but she didn't care. Surprisingly he said nothing back, so she just ran to the entrance of the hospital. All the girls were standing there, waiting for her. Even the girls (and Kurt) from Quinn's car. 'Aww thanks for waiting, sweeties. Everything's arranged.'

The girl at the desk said Finn, the other girl and the boys were in room 217, on the second floor, so they were on their way to see them. 'I really wanna know he is, right now. Would he be okay?' Asked Rachel the others, feeling nervous. 'Rachel, relax. He'll be fine.' Kurt said. 'I haven't even bought anything nice for him! No balloons, no cards, no-' Quinn interrupted her. 'Rachel, stop it! Finn would already be happy with a little kiss and you should have known that because you're the one who's going to marry him tomorrow, remember?' Rachel fake-smiled because her nerves were killing her. She read all the plates on the doors. Room 211…, 212…, 213…, 214…, 215…, 216..., 217! Finally. She opened the door and walked into the room, followed by the other girls. She chaotically looked around and searched Finn. He was laying on a bed next to the place where the boys were standing. 'Finn!' Yelled Rachel with fear, excitement, sadness, everything. She ran to him and laid her hands on his cheeks. 'H-how are you babe?' 'I'm fine. My feet are second-degree burned and there's a tiny little problem with my respiratory tract. But what the most hurt, was missing you, your beautiful face, w-wonderful lips, passionate kisses…' Finn said and kissed Rachel. The others just looked at them in awe. 'Where's that other girl?' Asked Sugar curious. 'You mean Steph, right? She left a few minutes ago. She was totally okay.' Finn smiled. Rachel loved that smile so much. 'Steph was in the same room as you but you have to stay here and she doesn't. So unfair.' Puck said. 'It is how it is.' Finn said and raised his shoulders. 'Wait. That girl was in the same room as you . A room in a strip club. Have you done what I think you did?' Rachel said dramatic. 'N-no! We just… kissed… Nothing more, I swear! And it meant nothing, Rachel!' Finn said. 'And haven't you kissed, Rachel?' Rachel nodded slightly. 'And I regret it. I thought about you all the time. I felt like I was cheating. Never doing it again. Love you so much!' Rachel stroked Finn's gorgeous hair. 'Same with me. And of course, I love you too, hon.' Finn touched Rachel's topping of her nose to tease her a little. 'Hey!' Rachel giggled. 'When can you leave?' Mike asked Finn. 'I probably have to stay over this night and that's it. I'm very happy. I mean, it could have been worse.' Finn stretched Rachel's hair. She was so perfect.

'Okay people, visiting time is over. Please leave to give the patient some rest.' Said the nurse who came in the room an hour later. 'Can I please stay?' Rachel asked, who was sitting on Finn's bed. 'And who are you?' 'I'm Rachel Berry. I am-' The nurse interrupted Rachel. 'Are you his wife?' Rachel shook her head and wanted to say something but the nurse spoke again. 'Then you're not allowed to stay.' The nurse turned around and wanted to walk away, but Rachel managed to say something before she was gone. 'But I'm his fiancée! We're getting married tomorrow!' 'Oh really? I hear that excuse every day and it always turns out to be false.' The nurse said who turned around again. 'It's the truth. And we're all coming, right, guys?' Puck asked and the girls and boys made agreeing sounds. 'Fine. For this time. The next he is here for control…' She pointed at Finn. 'You have to prove you're his wife. Now, everyone except Rachel, please leave. Now.' 'Thank you so much, miss! I will!' Rachel felt as happy as a little girl who gets ice cream. 'And bye guys, I had a great bachelorette party though! It was fun until I got the phone call. Bye bye!'

The girls, aka Quinn, Brittany, Tina, Santana, Dani, Mercedes, Kurt and Sugar were walking through the halls of the hospital to the exit when Santana looked through the windows and saw that the police still was waiting for her. 'Damn it.' 'What's up, San?' Brittany asked. Santana pointed at the officer. 'He's still there.' 'Eh oh. I guess some of you have to take a taxi. Four of you can sit in my car.' Quinn said, happy she didn't have to take a taxi. 'Well, Dani and I have the right to, for sure. We have our places arranged.' Kurt said, determined. 'Quinn, you better let me and Britt in your car if you don't want me to go all Lima Heights. And guys, you better not use your contradiction against me. Watch out. I'm a bitch.' Santana said and everyone was silent. 'Yeah, that's what I thought.'

'Finn? Are you sure you still wanna marry me tomorrow?' Asked Rachel who still sat on Finn's bed. 'Of course, darling. I'm very ready for it. And excited. And nervous. It's going to be splendid!' 'Aren't you still thinking about your dreams? Remember them? And what about the record?' 'Rach, calm down. Yes I'm thinking about the dreams I had, sometimes, but they're just dreams. I mean, what could happen? And about the record… I actually kind of forgot about that… I'm just going to get up early tomorrow to let me get checked and then I'll leave as soon as possible to be on time. I'm gonna make it.' Finn caressed her face. 'Since when are you so optimistic?' Rachel asked and they both laughed. 'We should call Nicole. I'll say I'm going to pick up Sophia tomorrow at… like… 8 am.' Rachel said and Finn just nodded. Even while he's in the hospital, he's never been so happy before. Tomorrow he's going to marry the love of his life.

'Oh look, we're almost at Rachel's place I see.' Dani said, who started recognizing things. 'Eh guys? Can we even go in there? I mean, Rachel and Finn are both in the hospital and I bet no one here has the keys.' Santana said. 'Well, I have key… but I think it's a better plan we go to my place.' Kurt said who turned around and looked through the rear window to see if the taxi with Mercedes, Sugar and Tina in it still was following them, and it did. 'Okay, that's fine. Then I almost have to go to the left, right?' Asked Quinn Kurt. 'Yes… in like, 30 seconds. I'm going to laugh if Blaine brought the boys to our place too.' Kurt said, thinking of how full his house would be. 'That's possible, yeah. It's going to be busy then, but I like big companies, so it's fine by me.' Brittany said and raised her shoulders. 'That's great, hehe. How's your baby doing?' Kurt asked curious. 'He or she is very wild and busy, it kicks my belly all the time. But I don't think my belly could get any bigger. The baby could come out very soon, actually!' Brittany giggled. 'That's right. She's in her last month. I can't wait to see the little version of you, Britt.' Santana said and smiled, and so did Brittany. 'I love you.' 'I love you too.'

**So, that was chapter 12. Tell me what you thought about it. I have no idea when I'm going to post the next chapter. It could be later this weeks, or in two weeks, since I'll go on a holiday next week, or maybe even later. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
